Doin' It For Johnny
by Dana Leeann
Summary: Tulsa always seemed like a sleepy little town and Johnny Michael Cade was always a shy boy who was never in trouble. So when Johnny Cade stirred up trouble, it came as a shock to everyone including the dark eyed boy. He never meant to cause any harm, he was never to much anything and he knew it to be true until he got involved with Melody Jones. How far will he go to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

One: Getting jumped and secrets.

Johnny bent over me, narrowing his dark eyes into slits. I could tell he was nervous, apprehensive, even. Or maybe was that a look of fear settling over his facial expression? I wondered if I was making him uncomfortable. I didn't see how that could even be possible, really. I was the one lying on my back in a pool of my own blood, dirt clinging to every part of my body. I coughed, spitting out the syrupy crimson liquid. I blinked, fighting back the tears that prickled my eyes and threatened to fall. I wasn't going to allow myself to cry in front of someone like Johnny.

Johnny fell to his knees beside me and lifted my head carefully, cradling it in his lap. His lips parted slightly like he was searching for something to say that would assure me everything would be okay but when the words wouldn't flow as easily as he would have liked, he settled on, "You're gonna be okay." And ran his fingers through my dirt and blood encrusted hair.

The entire time I was looking up at him, I wondered what he was thinking, how he was feeling, and what he wanted to do in that moment but to ask him seemed silly. I knew that Johnny was the type of guy would never leave a girl like me alone to die in the grass by my lonesome. I could see the panic he was trying to conceal for my sake and maybe his own.  
"Do you think that you can hold yourself together while I go get Darry?" He asked, trying to remain calm. I knew he was trying his best to reframe from crying out of fear that I might cry, too. He never could deal with a sobbing female. It made him uncomfortable.

"I think so..." I whispered weakly, giving him a reassuring nod.

He shook his head and huffed, looking around in the darkness to find out if there was any alternative way he could do this. Then, one arm was wrapped around my shoulders and the other was tucked under my legs. He hoisted me off the ground and we started in the direction of the house we both knew served as a safety zone for all greasers and even some hoods.

Every now and then his worried filled eyes would veer to meet mine, making sure I held onto conciousness. I was having a hard time doing that because each bouncy step he took sent a shock wave of pain throw my body. My eyes fluttered shut and I let my head fall back. The stars in the sky above me danced and swirled into my own private show and then I can't recall much but the darkness enclosing on me and strong arms being wrapped around me.

When I awoke from what seemed to me as an enternity, I was in a strange bed, but it wasn't that strange to me. I recognized the area, but I knew enough to know it wasn't my room.

In the distance I could hear a radio being played and an even louder television. Laughter echoed from the rooms around me. I knew the voices too. All males. I sighed, sitting up right and taking a closer look at the room around me. The shutters had been pulled shut to block the daylight. I could make out the silhouttee of a desk at the far end of the room and a dressed on the opposite wall. Another bed was directly across from me, only seperated by a single night stand.

Yes, now I knew where I was. I was at the Curtis home, no doubt asleep in Pony or Soda's bed. Lifting one arm, I stared at the bandages that wrapped around it, crimson liquid seeping through. What had happened? The last thing I remembered, I was laying in the park with Johnny bent over me fretting over how beat up I looked.

Blinking to adjust my eyes to the darkness, I leaned against the headbored and shifted to get a better look around. Yes, I was in Soda's bed. It was the more unused one. The mattress was lumpier than Pony's. I had spent many-a-night's curled up in Pony's head while he drapped an arm around my shoulders and we held a conversation or we took turns reading out loud to one another.

Pony had been my best friend since I was a child. I confined everything in him because I trusted him. I trusted all of the Curtis's. Darry had always been my favorite but I was closer to Pony. Soda was a sweetheart to me, too. He even went as far as to get into a fight for me once. I still owed him for that, but it was me who set him up with Sandy. I guess in some way we were even.

I sighed and laid back down, shifting to my side to stare at the wall and maybe drift back to sleep, but the laughter from the next room was proving that to be impossible. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, I had probably slept 24 hours already so I settled for playing solitare with a deck of cards I found in the night stand.

Pushing the shutters a side, I leaned myself out the window and let the warm sun heat my face. I wondered slightly what I looked like. Those soc's had gotten a couple good hits in on me. Not enough to knock me out for to long but enough to put me down for a little while and cut my arm up pretty good.

Mid way through my game, a subtle knock at the door sounded. I raised my head slightly, "Come on. I'm decent." A sigh of relief and then the door creaked open. There in the door way stood Johnny, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans. His dark eyes shone with something new. I cocked my head curiously.

"Whats up, Johnnycakes?" I asked cheerfully, ushering him into the room with a hand gesture.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said quietly. Johnny never was a big mouth. He never spoke to loud and he never bothered to say to much. "Hows the arm?" He nodded toward it, pulling the chair out from under the desk, dragging it beside the bed and sitting down.

"It's an arm." I said sarcastically, my eyes never leaving the cards that were set in front of me.

"Oh..." He said queitly, lowering his head.

I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet but sarcasm wasn't programed into him. I looked up, "Johnny, that was sarcasm."

"Oh..." He repeated. For a moment, I felt bad.

He was so... innoncent isn't even the right word. He never ever lost his childhood innonce. I wished I could be more like Johnny, but I knew what the world was really like. Something told me Johnny did, too, but he refused to believe it. I only smiled at him. He was such a smart kid, how could his life treat him so bad and yet he looked at everything in such a positive manner. See, Johnny didn't have a great home life, his folks beat him senceless so he spent a lot of time at other peoples houses or in the lot by himself.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I hardly realized that his hand cupped my face lightly, his thumb brushing a sore spot on my cheek. "We're twins." He joked absently, meaning we had the same scars on our cheeks in different spots. His eyes veered to mine and I saw something in them that I had never seen before. I couldn't exactly place the emotion in his eyes.

He parted his lips slightly to say something but a knock on the door frame made him pause and withdraw his hand quickly.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" The voice asked. My eyes veered from Johnny's to look at the male who stood in the door way. He had broad shoulders and creamy skin that was stained dark. An open shirt revealed his musclar chest. He leaned himself on the door frame and I saw a smile form, revealing his crooked teeth. Just another one of his charms. His blue eyes settled on me.

"Whats up, Steve?" I asked.

"How ya feelin', Mel?" He asked.

"I'm sore." I held up my bandaged arm.

"Look kid, no one is real happy with you. I know it's not safe to walk alone." He cut straight to the chase. "You better be thankful Johnny was heading to the lot. You could'a died out there, and y'damn well know that."

"Yeah, I know, and believe me, I am thankful."

"No, I don't think you do." Steve shook his head. Disappointment edged in his voice although he would never let it show on his face. That was like admitting that he cared for someone other than himself. "Look Mel.." his voice softened, "We're not going to let this go unjust. They're talking about a rumble because they attacked you. It was an unfair fight. There was one of you and telling by the marks on you, there was more than one of them and they had weapons." He paused and thought, "Were you carrying a blade?"

I shook my head in responce.

He studied my face and then nodded, "So it was unfair. Alright. That was all I needed to know." He retreated from the door frame and I could envision him standing in the living room telling the other the information I had fed him. I could envision the faces of each of the men twisting into an angry scowl.

When I came to from my daydream, Johnny was staring at me, a cigarette rested behind his tightly pressed together, paper thin lips. I stared at the embers, wondering what it might feel like to be on one of them, feeling the smoldering heat against myself.

"I should probably let you sleep." he announced, standing up and tucking the chair back under the desk securely.

Before I had time to protest, he pulled the shutters closed again, pressed his lips to my temple, and left the room securing the door shut behind him. I was left in the dark, the deck of cards still sprawled out in front of me. I could hear faint bits of conversation from the other room. The topic of discussion: the blonde in the next room. That was all I ever was to these guys, wasn't it? The ditzy blond who always played the damsle in distress who always needed some kind of rescue. No amount of hair dye would change that, either. But, it wasn't like that at all.

I had sparred with everyone of them but Johnny and Pony, they all knew I could hold my own. I was just one of the guys, why was I treated so differently? I had the same rights, didn't I?

Laying back in the bed, I closed my eyes and focused on the music that was pouring out of the radio speaker. Elvis was singing about trying to find a girl he had lost. I closed my eyes and focused on his voice, letting it carry me into a dream world.

In my dream, the large soc had me pinned to the ground, one of his buddies holding my arms over my head and the other pinned my feet to the ground, making it impossible to move. The one who sat with his knees in my chest made it impossible for me to breathe. The cold metal of the switchblade was pressed against my neck. Their smiles were all so sinister.

I was to stunned to even want to move out of fear that it could be my own mistake that my neck could be sliced. My eyes darted back and forth in search of someone, anyone who might come to my aid in that moment but much to my discontent, there was no one willing to lend a helping hand. I could have screamed for help it if wasn't for the hand clamped firmly over my mouth. I couldn't have bite it because he held it so tightly. I pinched my eyes shut and prepared for the worst. The cold blade moved from my neck and I sighed a breath of release but when I felt it sliding past my shirt to my bra, the panic settled inside me again.

_Oh god... _I paniced in my head, _Oh my god, they're going to rape me right here in the street!_ The voice screamed and I wanted so bad to scream with it but the hand pressed tighter, holding onto me firmer. I tried to shift under the massive body weight but the knees pressed harder into my chest, knocking the wind from my lungs. The panic in my head grew louder, blood rushing into my ears. All I could hear was paniced screams and the thumping of my own heartbeat. The guys laughed at the panic on my face, and I snarled, trying my best to flail. How cruel could anyone be?

When it became apparent there was no getting away, I tried my best to relax and let them do what they want. Maybe they would go easy on me but the one sitting on my chest drew back and gave me one good slug to the face, cold silver catching my skin and tearing and I blacked out.

Bolting upright, I inhaled deeply and gave the room a quick glance, taking in my surrondings. I was still in my boys room. What time was it now? How long had I slept? In the bed beside me, I could hear even breathing. Pony and Soda? Was it really that late? Tossing the covers off my body, I slid my feet off the bed and let them touch the icy hardwood. Someone had stripped me and dressed me in an old t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and apparently changed my bandages, too. Where were my clothes? Had Darry taken them to be washed? Probably. I was probably wearing his clothes right now, considering the shirt fell to my knees and I had to hold the pants up with my good hand as I walked.

In the kitchen, Darry left his check book on the table with a stack of bills. Some days I wondered how he did it. He took care of all of us. Treated us all like we were his siblings, his responsibilities. I was always so amazed by him. He was truly a best friend to me and someone to lean on.

Moving into the living room, I found Steve passed out on the couch. Another fight with his old man, I guessed. Whatever. I took a cigarette from the pack on the coffee table with no disregard to who they belonged to and headed out to the porch with the match book. Lighting the cigarette, I seated myself on the steps of the house and turned my attention to the sky. The stars danced and twinkled brightly. Sometimes I thought that they were dancing just for me but I knew that was rediculous.

After I finished my cigarette, I retreated back to the house in search of my clothing so I could head home. I didn't want to wake Darry and ask for it, but I had a hunch that he was hoarding them away so I couldn't leave. Things weren't always great at my home, not as bad as the way Johnny's folks treated him but still not great. Darry tried every chance he got to keep me at his place.

I rubbed the wound on my arm through the bandages, absentmindedly as I seated myself at the table. The clock on the wall above the stove read "4:06." The sun would be raising in about an hour and a half. I could try to go back to sleep, but there was no point. I didn't even know what day it was, and I didn't want to lose anymore. Besides, it might be a school day and I'm not much into missing school. Usually, I would catch a ride with Steve or Two-Bit in the mornings unless Pony and Johnny swung by to pick me up so we could walk.

I leaned back in my seat, still rubbing the bandages. The crimson liquid was starting to slow down but I could still feel it, sticky and squishy under the wraps. I wondered how bad they had gotten me after I got slugged, or if they had gotten away with anything else. If I really looked that bad, though, Darry wouldn't let me go to school. He would call me in. I wondered if anyone had called and informed my parents. Maybe they knew and didn't care. After all, they did have three other kids to worry about. I was the oldest, and they figured I could take care of myself. I guess part of me agreed. I could take care of myself.

Steve stirred on the couch and after a moment, let out a loud sigh sitting up right. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, blinking to adjust to the settled darkness. Looking around the room, he offered me a smile, "Hey darlin'." He said when he saw me.

"Morning Steve." I tossed back, absently.

"What the hell time is it?" He asked.

My eyes moved the clock, "4:45."

He cursed under his breath and then grabbed the cigarette pack from the table and offered me one, "Wanna come outside for a smoke?" He asked.

"Sure." I stopped rubbing my wounded arm and followed Steve to the porch. He handed me a cigarette and sat down on the step. I sat down beside him. Above everything else, I considered Steve an older brother to me.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Saturday." He glanced at me, while lighting his cigarette and then lit mine and put the match out, pushing it into his pocket. When I said nothing, he carried on: "You slept a good three days."

"I missed school, too." I sighed.

"Pony and Johnny got your homework and the notes you missed for you. It's in my car. I'll drop it off to you later." He reassured me.

Next came the question he was waiting for. "Why are you here?"

"Old man kicked me out again. This time, I don't think I'ma go back. I had enough of his shit. I pretty much pay to run that damn house anyway. Why not just get my own, y'know?" He winked at me.

"I been considerin' it." I told him honestly.

"The DX is lookin' for cashiers." He smiled and then added, "You could work with me and Soda." There was a twinge of excitement in his voice.

"Do you really think that would end well?" I asked, stifling a laugh and taking a long drag from my cigarette.

Steve flicked away the ashes and shook his head, considering it briefly, "Yeah, I think it might even be fun." He said finally.

"You think it might be fun?" I echoed, my voice edging with curiousity.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded, half smiling in my direction.

"Only you." I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah..." He took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked the butt away. I mimiced him.

"Well, if you think it's a good idea and Soda is okay with it, I'll go apply." I told him with a shrug.

"Soda will love the idea. He loves having you around, kid." He told me, ruffling my carmel colored hair.

"We'll see." I swatted his hands away. Steve smirked and settled for wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I relaxed and rested against him. When the sun started to come up, and Steve's stomach roared to life, he decided it was breakfast time for the two of us.

We retreated to the icebox and pulled out a freshly made chocolate cake. Steve cut each of us off a piece and we headed to the living room for some television. Mickey Mouse was on and we settled for it. We ate and laughed, occasionally stealing glances at one another. Steve dipped his forefinger into the icing of his cake and wiped it across my cheek.

"Jerk." I huffed, wiping it away. He merely smirked in my direction and fluttered his eyelids, sweetly. The truth is Steve is a jerk, but there is a charming side to him. I can see why Evie picked him among all the other boys she could have choosen from.

After breakfast, I gathered the bowls and did the left over dishes from the night before because I knew Soda wasn't going to and Darry can get testy when no one does their chores. Again, that was me saving Soda's ass. I seemed good at that.

Darry was next to wake up. He wandered out of his bedroom in an unbuttoned work shirt and a pair of underwear. When Steve looked up, he gave a low whistle, a "lookin' good" kinda whistle that he might give me or Evie.

"Good mornin', Steve." He rumbled, then his eyes moved to me, "Mornin' Melody." He bowed his head, making his way to the coffee pot and turning it on. He must have made up the pot last night so he only had to press the start button this morning. "How's your arm?" Was his next question.

"It's sore." I muttered, touching the bandages.

"I'd imagine. That's a douzy of a cut you got there. I had have the doctor make a house call to give you stitches." He informed me, pooring himself a mug of coffee and then going over to the table and sitting down. "You were so knocked out, though, you didn't feel it but he gave you a shot to be sure. Also, he thinks you might have a concussion. You had no idea where you were when you got here. I'm going to take you to the doctors today at his request." He said in his serious voice, not that Darry had any other kind of voice anymore.

I could hardly remember the last time I heard him being playful or sweet. Before his parents died, if I had to guess. I missed the old Darry, the one who suprised us at school by picking us up early to go to an amusement park or to go see a show. That was the Darry I knew best. Now, he was a hollow shell of his former self.

"Yeah, and it was gross." Steve added in, looking down at me.

"Thanks Steve." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the television. Darry turned his attention to the morning paper.

The next one to wander out of the bedroom was Sodapop. He grunted, a greeting to us and walked, slumped over into the bathroom. It was odd to see the boys with tussled bedhead and no grease but in a way, I was used to it.

When Soda returned he looked more like Soda. He was smiling, and his hair was greased back. "Hey guys." He gave a proper greeting. "Morning." He walked over to the counter and cut himself off a piece of cake and came back to the couch, sitting on the other side of me. Steve slid his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Darry?" I ventured, looking around Soda.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the paper, his brow furrowing.

"Where's my clothing?"

"Hang on, I'll get it for you." He raised from the kitchen chair and headed toward his bedroom. When he returned, he held my outfit, clean of any stains and ironed. "I decided they needed to be washed. If you wanna take a shower, you're more than welcome." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder and smirked, knowing I couldn't turn the offer down. I had spent three days sleeping and there was still dried blood in my hair. Taking my clothes from him, I offered the bathroom to anyone who had to go and when I had no takers, I wandered into the bathroom and locked the door.

Looking myself over in the mirror, I was startled by the sight of myself. My face was bruised and cut up, I had a shiner on my left eye and a broken nose. There was a new scar of my left cheek directly below my eye. Must've been where the biggest soc's ring caught my face.

_Cowards! _My inner voice screamed. _Nothing but cowards, beating up a defenseless girl in the street._

_ Shut up, _I scolded myself as I went to picking twigs and leaves from my hair. It was apparent that no one bothered with my hair, but they were right, my arm was more important. I could hardly believe how calm Darry had seemed over having to have a doctor give me stitches. He was always calm, though. I guess that was part of the reason I admired him. Shifiting, I leaned against the sink to get a better look at the ripped skin on my face. The tear was fairly nasty. I ran my fingers over it and sighed, that would be a tuff looking scar for a guy maybe, but for a sixteen year old female? Not so much. I sighed and started to strip down after I started the shower. I was careful about not hitting my arm against anything. I was afraid of the jolt of pain that I might recieve.

These scars would serve as a reminder not to walk alone again. The guys were right, I should be more careful and maybe start carrying a small blade. Just in case, because they were right, it was dangerous out there and I couldn't always have one of them with me.

While I washed up, I thought things over. Everything that had been said to me since this happened swirled around in my mind. I could hear all the voices, all of them had an annoyed edge to them.

After a quick shower, I changed into my clothes feeling fresh and clean and strutted out into the kitchen. The radio was blasting, two boys were wrestling on the floor and Darry was fully dressed now. The rest of the gang had arrived. I tossed a quick wave and stepped over the boys who were tussling on the floor.

"Darry, what're we gonna do today?" Pony called across the room, over the sounds, "Everyone has work off." I seated myself beside Pony. He smiled when he realized I had seated myself near him.

"They fair is in town. We could go, like the old days." I suggested.

The two boys who were tussling on the floor looked up, "We'll chip in!" They said in unison.

Now I saw who it was. It was Two-Bit and Steve. They were always wrestling or sparring with eachother. No one ever bothered to stop them unless it got to serious. No one ever saw any reason too.

Darry thought for a moment, his eyes falling on me, "You think it's a good idea?" He asked me, seriously. Everyone's eyes fell on me and I smiled widely, nodding excitedly. He shook his head, "Alright, we'll leave as soon as Mel and I get back from the doctors office." The boys broke out into a unison of cheers. All aside from Dallas anyway, he rolled his eyes. "I'll pass." He rumbled.

"You have a stick up your butt." I turned to him.

"Lay off broad." I knew he didn't mean anything by it, so I let it roll off.

"There could be soc girls there to harrass." Bit reminded him.

"I gotta go see Sylvia tonight."

"Bring her along." I suggested.

"Yeah, I might take Evie." Steve smirked.

"I'll go get Sandy, too." Soda nodded.

"I'll go get..." Two-Bit thought for the name of one of his many blonds but could only think of one: "Kathy."

"That makes us the extra's." Darry grunted.

"Find a date." Soda shrugged at Darry.

"I'd rather just hang with the little ones." He shrugged.

"Then don't bitch, superdope." Steve said.

"Call me that one more time, Steve." Darry's transparent hues narrowed.

It was settled, then. After my doctors appointment and some eerines, we would head to the street fair a town over and meet up at some point. Each of the guys were taking their girls and Darry, Johnny, Pony, and I would ride together. They were coming to my doctors appointment, though. Neither of them complained to much.

We watched the guys leave one bye one and then it was just us. Darry seemed to enjoy the peace because none of us were all that routy. We sat side-by-side on the couch and watched Mickey Mouse intently.

When Darry finally informed us it was time to leave, the boys shut the t.v. off and we left. Darry and I sat in the cab while Pony and Johnny sat in the bed together. It was a warm spring day, the type of day that reminded us summer was dreaming near, not that we needed that reminder. The days were getting longer and the nights were getting shorter, the air was getting warmer and the school days were numbered. There was just a certain feel to the air that was a constant reminder. Everyone knew it.

At the doctors office, the nurses hammered me with questions that I knew the answers to, so they seemed pointless. They asked me where I lived, what my name was, what day it was, who my parents were and other things of that nature. While I waited for the doctor to enter my room, Darry told me what he considered 'horror stories' about injuries that his younger brothers had. Some of them made me laugh and others made me cringe. Mostly, though, I found myself laughing. His kid brothers were so goofy, but so was he at their ages.

When the doctor finally entered, his tipped his head to me. He was a short, round man with gray eyes that were magnified under the coke rimmed glasses he wore. He had thinning gray hair and dimples when he smiled. He introduced himself to me as Dr. Greene.

"Hello, Dr. Greene." I said, respectfully.

He didn't waste any time with the questions as he went to work on removing the bandages on my arms. My eyes veered to Darry's who caught my gave and nodded, _it's okay. _When he reassured me, I started from the top and told him everything, about being jumped in the park, and not being sure exactly what happened, and about not remembering anything about it but Johnny carrying me home and a small conversation I had with Johnny and Steve. The doctor grunted when I finished.

"You mean to tell me, you were jumped by a bunch of guys who thought it was okay to pull a blade on a girl like you?"

"Yeah..." I paused and nodded, "pretty much."

"Bunch of punks." He murmured, using tweezers to pick at the stitch job done last night. I cringed out of pain every now and then. Darry noticed, and walked over, offering me his hand to squeeze it. I took it gingerly and smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded gently. I cringed and gave his hand a light squeeze every now and then.

When the doctor was done and bandaging me up again, he smiled at Darry, "Are you her boyfriend?" He asked.

Darry merely laughed and let his eyes travel to mine. They were filled with affection for me, "More like, I'm her older brother." He said.

"Oh, older brother, I was close." The doctor said with a jolly laugh. He reminded me of a mall Santa Clause. The type you might see greeting people at the door and ringing a bell for donations. "Well, anyway, I am going to perscribe you some injectable pain killers." He turned to Darry, "Will you help her with injection?"

Darry nodded, taking the script and when the doctor left, so did we. Out in the waiting room, Johnny and Pony had dug up enough money to run down to the snack shape and get a couple of bottles of coke. They handed Darry and I one to share.

"Hey guys," Darry joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "we're a couple now." He joked with the boys.

Johnny blinked and met my gaze. I thought I saw disappointment in his dark eyes, but I couldn't be exactly sure. He brushed it away and went emotionless, "I'm happy for you two." He said with false enthusiasm.

"They're joking." Pony smirked at Johnny, who came back to life at that moment.

"Well," Darry cleared his throat, keeping his arm around me, "Let's get going." With that, we headed out to the parking lot and climbed back into the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Street fairs and street fights.

We were greeted at the fair by friends of Darry's. Some I knew and others I had no idea. They were all polite to me, though. I knew Darry had kind friends, they were all socs... or, most of them were. I was apprenhensive each time one of them approached me. Scared... was that the right word? I suppose it would have to be considering what just happened to me. Darry kept his arm arm my shoulders, keeping me close to him. I kept my hands in the pockets of my denim jacket. Darry had done a great job on it, because it looked brand new again.

Johnny and Pony walked beside us as we strolled casually along the curb, taking in the sights and smells. Darry offered to buy us food a couple times but none of us were interested yet. Instead, we turned our attention to the rides and games while keeping an eye out for the others. When we came across a ticket booth, Darry paid for each of us to get thirty tickets and said he would buy us more when we needed them. He seemed like he was in a good mood today but I had no idea why.

We walked along the midway debating on what ride to start with but I got my way when I suggested we take a ride on the carasel and of course I got my way. We raced to horses while laughing like small children. In that moment, though, we all felt like small children. I knew it was the same for everyone of us. We were all... Soda's, so to speak, with no cares in the world and no problems to worry over.

When the ride was over, we all stumbled off, laughing and feeling as ditzy as we could. Another loop around the midway and we found the next ride: the tilt-a-whirl. Johnny decided he wanted to ride with me and Darry and Pony would ride together. When it was settled, we got into our seats and Johnny slid over, taking his hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, waiting to see if I gave him the okay to hold my hand. When I did, he moved closer to me and entertwined his rough fingers with mine. The majority of the ride was spent tossing our weight around the spin the cart and laughing hysterically. We watched Pony and Darry zip past us and they had the same reaction.

For a split second, I felt like a child again back when our parents would take us all together. I longed for those days. Those days of innocence and laughter, when everything was so pure. When life was so simple. For a minute, we had all forgotten about everything bad that could possibly going on in our lives and focused on that moment. The laughter, the smells, the sounds, and more importantly, the friends. After all: right now, that was all that really, truly, mattered.

After the ride, Darry announced that regardless of who was hungry, we were going to get something to eat. The smells must've been getting to him because his mouth was watering when we walked back across the main drag where all the food was. He skipped from booth to booth, trying to decide until we settled on fried chicken, french fries, and a couple of cokes. We sat down and started to eat.

"Having fun?" I asked in general but Darry was first to look up from his food and smiled widely.

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting this. This is the most fun I've had in a while."

"Yeah, but it'll be more fun when we find the others." Pony reminded, between mouthfulls.

"Yeah!" Johnny added, because I think he wanted to feel included and then added, "thanks for footin' the bill for me, Darry." Shyly.

"Hey, no problem." Darry shrugged and deposited a fry into his mouth.

When everyone was done with their food and drinks, we decided that while our stomachs settled, we'd go and get some games in. Darry was feeling generous, I guess because he didn't have a problem paying a nickel a piece for each of us to play a game. When Johnny won a stuffed dog that was brown with big black spots and dark eyes, he turned and handed it to me. "Do you like it?" He asked like he was eager to please me. I nodded shyly, and hugged it close to my chest. "I'll name him Johnny."

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then bent down and kissed my cheek. When he turned away, I could see the crimson settle across his face. I only stifled a laugh and suggested we move on while keeping on the hunt for the others.

Darry stopped every now and then, trying to impress a couple socy girls, who rolled their eyes at him and continued walking. "Why do you try?" I laughed at him, after his third in vain attempt. He thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Why don't you try?"

I blinked. I hadn't excepted that. When he knew he had won this round, he patted my head, cracking a smile and walked ahead to catch up with the boys.

We moved down the alley with the games and every now and then they would stop and try another. The next game I stayed away from because Darry was being 'Mr. Show-off' and swinging a big hammer. I hung back with Pony and Johnny. When the bell went off, Darry returned with a white teddy bear with a blue bow and handed it to me. Johnny sighed, feeling out done and shook his head, jamming his fists into his pockets. I giggled.

"Thank you Darry!"

"You're welcome, Melody." He said, pulling me into a hug. I returned it.

After collecting my two new prizes, we headed back to the midway for more rides. This time we decided the ferris wheel would be fun. Darry offered to sit with me this time. Johnny sighed and stiffened, falling into line with Pony. By this time, the ferris wheel was lighting up and the sun was setting, casting a beautiful golden glow across everything in the valley.

When it was our turn to get on, I left my toys with the carney and climbed into the cart with Darry's assistance. He coaxed me closer to him with one finger. I scooted closer gladly. He wrapped his strong arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. The ferris wheel stopped when we were mid way up and I gasped. The site was breath taking. Everything was a beautiful shade of gold. Darry smirked at me.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." He responded.

My heart sank. I could feel my ears getting hot. That was the first time he ever said anything like that to me. Then again, he hadn't been acting like himself all day. It was strange but I kind of liked it. I knew, though, that the way he was acting wouldn't be a forever thing. Tomorrow he would revert to being the same old, grumpy Darry who walked around mumbling about how much the bills were and how little he was making. But, still, I was going to make the most of the time I had with my old friend.

"T-T-Thank you..." I stammered.

He chuckled and rested his chin on the top of my head, inhaling my scent. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and was almost positive I was turning crimson. He found me beautiful, even with as beat up I was. I wondered if maybe it was just his good mood getting away with him or if he actually liked me.

Underneath us, I got a clear view of the other guys waiting in line. "Look Darry!" I pointed down at the other members of the outfit.

"Guys!" Darry yelled, waving frantically. Dallas looked up and cupped a hand over his eyes and then tossed a wave back and told the others we were at the top. They all turned and waved.

"Meet us at the bottom!" Darry yelled and Soda gave us a thumbs up. Darry shot one back and then leaned back in his seat to enjoy the rest of the ride. Now the fun would really begin.

When the ride enjoyed, Darry collected my prizes and we waited on the other side, finding a bench conveniently placed there for us to sit on while we waited. It wasn't long before we were joined by Johnny and Pony at the bottom. I could still see the hurt in Johnny's eyes but I tried to ignore it.

_There is always going to be one person who gets hurt in one way or another. _I told myself, to make myself feel better about the situation at hand. I knew it wasn't true, but I had to tell myself something to make it through the night.

When the others joined us, Johnny resumed holding my hand as we headed for the speedway to catch some demolition derby. Sodapop's suggestion, and I was all for it. I was the kinda girl who loves drag racing. It gets me high. I settled in comfortably beside Johnny and kept my fingers locked with his. Darry sat on the other side of Pony. Kathy, Two-Bit, Soda, Sandy, Evie, and Steve sat in the row infront of us. Sylvia and Dallas stayed on the midway for more rides. We were going to meet up with them later.

Johnny released my hand and drew me closer to him, guiding me with his hand around my waist. I felt his hot breath against my ear as he whispered, "Lets go to the midway again."

I nodded hestitantly and then we were on our feet and heading back toward the midway. Johnny had stopped and let Darry know who gave him a couple dollars and we were on our way. Darry had agreed to keep my stuffed animals with him. Steve and Evie were going to leave after the derby and they would keep them with them for safe keeping.

Johnny and I walked hand-in-hand back toward the neon lights of the midway. I had to hand it to him, he had spunk. I never expected him to act this way. I never even thought little Johnny Cade could be so brave. I smiled, allowing him to guide me.

When we walked past a live band, Johnny stopped and tugged me toward the dance floor. "Johnny!" I laughed, "What're we doing?"

"Dancin'!" He replied above the music and spun me. The spun ended in a deep. His dark eyes looked into mine, daringly. The band was playing a cover of a Beatle's song. I never knew Johnny could sing, but he opened his mouth and when came out even shocked him, "You really got a hold on me..."

I blinked, unsure of what to say or do. I had no clue how to respond. Instead of waiting around, he helped me up right and we went back to whirling around the dance floor together. Anyone who was watching us might have thought we belonged together. In that moment, I even believed we belonged together. The way we moved together was so graceful, so eligent, so majestic. We spun and twirled on the floor for a good half hour. When the band took a break, Johnny decided we should really hit the midway.

We found Sylvia and Dallas arguing over something at the gate for the trabant. Johnny rolled his eyes and tried to get past them, but I strolled over, and as usual, put myself in the middle of it. Johnny sighed, following me over.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, taking a stand beside Sylvia.

"This... asshole is flirting with other girls!" She blurted, angrily.

"Dallas!" I gasped, sympathicly.

"Dat broad was cute!" Dallas huffed, his New York accent was in full swing tonight.

Johnny shook his head, disgusted. "That's not cool, man."

"Johnny, shut up, you don't even know what to do with a woman, you little shit." Dallas' eyes narrowed.

"Leave Johnny outta this." I shot back.

He disregarded me and pushed on, "Can't even fight your own battles, Johnny? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Lord knows no pussy does." He laughed.

"Dallas... you need to leave." Johnny said simply, grabbing my elbow to tug me away. "Lets get outta here, Melody."

"See, fucking little shit can't even fight his own battles."

Sylvia, who had otherwise remained silent decided it was time to speak up, "Don't take your shit out on some sixteen year old kid, Dallas. Lets go. We need to talk." She said as she started to walk away.

Dallas' eyes narrowed and then he turned and walked after Sylvia, whining about something or other. Johnny sighed and let me elbow go, lowering his head. I could tell he was thinking less of himself. I wanted to say something... _anything_... to make him feel better but my words were useless to him at this point.

He pushed the misery away and smiled, "The night is still young, lets go get some rides in, huh?"

I nodded in responce, and once again his hand was in mine, tugging me forward. I could hardly believe how resilent he was. How could anyone brush something like that off? I know I could never do it. Johnny decided since we were already in line, we should ride the trabant together. We walked over, and Johnny helped me inside then he climbed in after me. I focused on the beautiful lights when I felt Johnny's hand land on my kneecap. He gave it a light reassuring squeeze and then his hand traveled up my thigh until it found my hand. He set his on mine and when he saw I was okay with it, he locked his fingers with mine.

The ride started and after about thirty seconds, I was laughing uncontrolably. My laughter started Johnny's and after a few more sounds, we were both in hysterics. In that moment, I had forgotten everything else but the laughter of the sweet boy who was sitting beside me. He had forgotten everything but me.

When the ride ended, we teetered back to a bench and sat down. Both of us were still in hysterics over the sensations that landed in the pit of our stomachs.

"I-I-I..." I stammered, uncontrollably.

Johnny put a hand up to stop me. He didn't see the need for words, I guess. I leaned my back against the wooden bench and closed my eyes, content with our silence. The laughter had ceased now that our stomachs settled back into place. Johnny mimicked me and relaxed, moving closer to me. I wondered if he could hear my heart racing each time he moved closer, closing the gap between us.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked me.

I looked at him and nodded, sitting up right to let him know he had my attention.

He shifted in his seat to face me and smiled, thinking of a proper way to say what was weighing on his mind. When he thought he had it, he parted his hips and neverously started to tug at the lose fabric of his jeans. "I... uhm... well..." Now it was his turn to stammer.

"Calm down, take a deep breath, and relax." All the same tips I had been given when I was younger by my speach therapist. They had worked for me, why wouldn't they work for him?

Johnny closed his mouth and smiled shyly. After a moment, his facial expression changed and he shook his head, "Nevermind. It wasn't important." He started to get up, probably to make a dash for it but I caught his elbow. "It must be important." I said gently, trying to make him feel relaxed enough to tell me what was weighing on his mind. His facial expression hardened but after a minute, he sighed and sat back down.

"I don't want this to change anything between us," He paused to watch me nod and gesture him to go on, "Well, I-I-I known you for a real long time..." He let his gaze fall to the ground.

"Since kindergarden." I said, trying to give him the courage to go on. He was quiet for a minute and then he nodded, "And I don't know... but I kinda think somethin' is changin'..." Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck. I ushered him to go on. His voice fell to a whisper, he couldn't even look me in the eyes anymore. "I kinda... think... I might..." his voice trailed off like he was afraid to finish the statement because I might burn him at the stake.

"You might?" I coaxed him to continue, although I knew what was coming next. "I think... I might like you." He whispered, a barely audible sound. His dark cheeks had since turned three shades of red and reverted to the most beautiful shade of pink.

I blinked a few times with shock. I knew it, but I never expected him to tell me. I never thought I'd hear those words from him. Not in a thousand years. I smirked, cupping my hand around his face and ran my thumb over his warm right cheek. "I like you, too, Johnny."

"Really?" He smiled shyly, lifting his dark eyes to meet my gaze.

"Yeah, really." I nodded. I really did like Johnny, but I wasn't sure how I was feeling about Darry. He had been so sweet to me lately. Darry had always been like an older brother to me, though. That might be awkward if I even tried to think about dating him. He was older, and I grew up looking up to him. I tried not to think about it while I sat there in a comfortable silence, my hand resting in Johnny's.

We had met up with everyone else and it was about time to leave. Pony had asked for one more ride so we decided to go ride Dogde 'em, the bumper carts ride. We all took our own cars and when the ride started, Johnny was first to slam my car but we turned on Darry all at once, like we were all on the same wave links. I rammed into Sandy a couple times just for kicks. Soda rammed the nose of his car into me as revenge.

We were having a great time, I thought. When the ride was over, those that remained of us headed back to the car. Johnny kept his arms around my shoulders. Pony and Darry trialed behind us and Sandy and Soda were a fairly safe distance away. We were all caught in quiet conversation, which is why I didn't notice the man watching me until warm, think, caloused fingers reached out and snatched my arm, pulling me out of Johhny's grasp.

Johnny spun on his heels, ready to plow through the others. When Darry noticed I was gone, he fell out of step and turned to look for me.

"Let me go!" I demanded, in the firmest voice I could manage, "You're hurting me!" I yelped, trying to pull away my bandaged arm.

The man was much older than me, although he wasn't much older than Darry. He was dressed in a mandra jacket and a pair of blue jeans. I knew right off he was a soc, but what did he want with a girl like me. He glanced me over, "You're a pretty little thing." He said as if he hadn't heard my plea to release his strong grip from my wounded arm.

Darry had seen enough, heard enough of me crying to be let go of. He stepped forward, Sodapop at one side and Johnny at the other. The soc raised his head, "Look, her boyfriends are here." He said to his friends.

The smell of bitter aftershave mixed with alcohol hit me in the face when he drew me near and pressed his lips down on mine, pressing roughly. I cringed, trying to pull away from his grip. He dug his nails into the bandages and I could feel the warm liquid seeping out again. He had reopened my wounds. I whimpered. under the pressure he was putting on my wounds.

The next thing I knew, a punch was thrown and the strong, thick hand released it's iron grip on me. Another set of hands fell upon me, a more gentle set that pulled me out of the line of fire. I spun to watch my attacker and Darry rumble in the street. It looked more like a blur of bodies moving back and forth in the darkness. Punches were thrown, kicks came down, and every now and then I could here a subtle grunt of pain. Two grown men were rolling around on the ground like they were in middle school again.

The madness went on for ten minutes before a body hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

I looked up to see Darry hunched over the figure, blood splattered across his shirt. It looked like he was going to have a black eye but the other guy was in worse condition. Darry raised to his feet, eyes never leaving the body and gave it one swift kick in the ribs and then turned and headed toward the parking lot. The crowd that had formed parted, letting him through. The soc's friends crowded him. I only stared, horrified by what I was seeing. Johnny only wrapped an arm around me and ushered me forward, trying to keep me from seeing what I had already seen.

I seen the looks on the peoples faces that we walked past, heard the whispers and the mans that they called Darry. Did they not see what that man did to me? Were they that blind? Maybe, or maybe it didn't matter, because Darrell Curtis, a greaser had been prevoked, challenged a greaser and had won. That wasn't suppose to happy. Greasers were the scum of the earth, how was that just?

There was a simple answer: it wasn't. And now, because of Darry, there was cause for a rumble.

Darry hardly gave Pony, Johnny and I the chance to get in the truck before he pealed out of the parking lot. I could feel the energy radiating off him. He was steaming over his victourious battle, although he hardly said anything to me during the drive. A few grunts was about the exscent of it.

"How's your arm?" He ventured after a few minutes.

"I think the stitches are open again." I told him honestly.

"Asshole... I should'a killed him for that." He paused, meeting my gaze briefly, his expression softening, "Was that your...?"

I felt slightly ashamed when I shook my head. I knew he was asking if that had been my first kiss. He gave me a sad glance and turned his attention back to the road. "I'm sorry." His voice had fallen an octive.

"It's not your fault. Those other soc's who ripped my arm open real good, they got my first kiss."

"I should'a stopped him. I should'a been there with you that day, too. I should'a kept an eye on you better." Darry protested.

"Don't worry about it." I leaned over and patted his kneecap lightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

Darry shook his head and went on mumbling to himself about needing to keep a better eye on all of us. I reframed from arguing with him, unable to bring myself to fight with him. He was my older brother in some, weird way. He was my source of protection when I had no where else to turn and he was just what I needed. The rest of the ride home was peaceful aside from the banter from the boys who rode in the bed. I laid my head back and tried to focus on the voices, maybe I could told solace in them if nothing else.

Instead, I nodded off. In my dream, I was standing at the park in my favorite childhood dress. _The white one with the pink lace, heading for the swings. There were other kids all around me but none of them looked fimilar. My age? In this dream, I'm about eight when a little dark haired, wide eyed boy approached me. He was no older than six, "I like your dress."_

_ "Thank you." I said shyly, fingering the lace._

_ "You're real pretty." He paused and blushed and then went on talking, "My names Ponyboy."_

_ I scowled at him, folding my arms over my chest, "Fibbin' ain't nice."_

_ The blue eyed boy cocked his head at me and smiled, "But I ain't fibin'." He protested, looking at me with a confused look._

_ "If your name is Ponyboy, then I'm a princess." I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm. _

_ The little boys eyes widened, "I had no idea!" He said with genuine shock._

_ My jaw was ajar with shock. Not only was he not lying, he was gullible. I shook my head to regain myself and folded my arms over my chest, "I don't think you're telling me the truth yet." _

_ He stratched his head and looked around then smiled, "Stay here!"_

_ When he returned, he dragged a blond behind him by the hand. The blond was older than both of us. Eight or nine, maybe? "Sodapop, tell this girl my name." He asked the older boy._

_ The one he had just addressed as Sodapop cocked his head and then blinked. "His name is Ponyboy Curtis and mine is Sodapop." He said._

_ "Your name is Sodapop?"_

_ "Yep." The little blond answered with no hesitation. "Who're you?"_

_ "My name is Melody." I said finally._

_ "Nice to meet you, Melody. That's a pretty dress." Sodapop said._

_ "Thank you." I said shyly._

_ Another boy came along, this one was older yet with medium length blond hair and transparent wide set blue-green eyes. If I had to guess, I'd say he was about twelve or thirteen. He looked at each of his brothers and then his eyes traveled to me. "I see you guys made a new friend." He said finally._

_ "Her names Melody." The one named Sodapop said._

_ "Nice to meet you, Melody. I'm Darry Curtis." The oldest boy said with a polite smile before turning to his siblings and accouncing it was time to go home. We said our farewells and they went on their way._

That, I recalled, being my first run in with the Curtis boys. They were all unique in their own way.

The dream flashed back in time to my first day in kindergarden. _I was popular, my parents had allowed me to play with some of the kids in my class that summer, so I strolled the outline of the room waving and talking to others who I didn't know. But among the faces I did and didn't know, there was one dark skinned boy who stood out. He was small for his age with dark eyes and long, shaggy dark hair that fell across his forehead. I blinked and strolled over, smiling._

_ "Hi!" I said, "I'm Melody."_

_ He looked up at me, wide eyed and confused._

_ "Don't ya speak?" I asked, quietly._

_ He nodded and let his eyes fall to the floor._

_ "Alright..." I paused and sighed, "Do you have a name?"_

_ "Johnny..." He said finally, softly. "My name is Johnny."_

_ "See, that wasn't so bad." I smirked._

_ He returned the smile, and I held my hand out to him. He stared at it for a moment and then took my hand, allowing me to lead him over to Sodapop. I introduced them and he has been with us ever since._

Even now, looking at Johnny I could still see that shy six year old. The one who could barely look me in the eyes.

"Mel..." Rough fingertips touched my arm. I stirred slightly and brushed his hand away.

"C'mon Mel..." Darry sighed.

"I don't wanna..." I murmured, trying to brush him away.

When my refusals became to much, Darry scooped me into his arms and teetered for a second, grunting and mumbling something about how 'I was getting to big for this' and carried me through the yard.

I snuggled against his chest for warmth and yawned. When my eyes opened, I saw that the bed of the truck was empty. Pony and Johnny had been dropped somewhere else, probably the house.

I don't remember much but being placed in a bed while someone worked to get my shoes off and pulled the covers over my body.

"Goodnight, Mel." The voice said and then I heard the door creek shut. Darry was being careful not to wake me anymore than he had to. I flopped over and pinched my eyes shut, letting the sandman carry me back into my dream world.


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Unfair battles.

It had almost been a week since the night I spent with the gang at the fair. I had resumed my life, although the transactions were not all that easy. Gym was not fun when I couldn't play like the rest of my class, and I was getting tired of having to explain to my teachers where the scars and bruises had come from. It was continuously the same question that I answered with the same answer, "Is everything alright at home?" It was a never ending thing, every other class went the same way.

By lunch I was relieved to see that it was a day when Keith decided he was in the mood to come to school. I met Johnny by the door and we strolled out to the lot holding hands. There wasn't a lot for us to say to one another. We didn't see the point in it. Words were so useless when we could let our emotions speak for us. We both understood this.

"Hey Mel!" Two-Bit waved. He was sitting on the hood of the car with Kathy, his favorite of all of his blonds that he kept around.

"Hey." I greeted.

Kathy and Two-Bit jumped off the car when Pony joined us after a brief wait, we climbed inside. I sat between Pony and Johnny while Kathy and Two-Bit climbed in the front together. This was nothing unusual. We'd go down to the DX, grab some candy bars and soda's and stop to talk to Soda while he woo-ed the girls who mostly hung around for him. Two-Bit parked his car and we headed inside. Today was a particular warm day. A cool breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, and not a cloud could be seen in the shy.

The garage door was open but Steve was nowhere to be found. The remnants of a car he had been working on were scattered around the cluttered little area.

"Where is Steve?" Kathy asked when we stepped inside.

"Steve is on break." Soda shrugged, sitting behind the counter. He seemed like he had been bored to tears. Days like today were slow around the shop. I remembered him telling me about it one day when I stopped in to bring the boys lunch.

"Work slow today?" Pony chimed, picking at the pop bottles in the icebox.

"Always is until you guys get outta school." Soda muttered, pressing buttons on the cash register to ring up the items that were set on the counter. His eyes said he was horribly bored. "1.50." He said, holding his hand out to collect the money. I paid. We gathered our things, said goodbye to Soda and we were on our way. I wondered what it might be like to work with Soda and Steve. Soda did say it was slow but I guess that would be okay. The three of us could find some way to lighten things up and have some fun.

We drove back to the school and ate. It was a rule among the school that greasers stayed out of the lunch room. There was no point in staying around, because anything that went wrong was blamed on us. We were, in all essence, what was wrong with the world. Not that any of us were as bad as Dallas Winston or the Shepard's gang.

Pony offered me a cigarette when we all seated ourselves on the hood of the car. "Thanks Pony." I said gingerly as I took it. Johnny lit it for me and we went on our way, smoking. When the bell rang, we butted our cigarettes and headed back to class. My afternoon was horribly boring and most of my classes were filled with soc's. Those big hot shots always thought they were better than us. Soc stands for socials. Y'know who they are, the rich kids. The ones who are considered an assesst to society one day and then memances the next. The no good kids who beat up sixteen year old girls in gangs when they were bored or picked fights with people who they knew were unarmed just so they could pull a blade and watch us squirm defenselessly.

Mr. Robertson, my math teacher rambled on but my eyes fell on the clock. There was five minutes left of class and he was trying to pack in the last bits of lesson to cram down our throats. When the bell finally released us, he tossed out a page number and sent us on our way. Johnny was standing outside the door, waiting patiently. When he saw me come out, he took his books from me and grabbed my hand.

Johnny and I weren't officially a couple, but he treated me like we were. Lacing his fingers with mine, he smiled at me, "I figured we might as well walk." He said shyly. I nodded in agreement and let him carry my books. The first time I tried to take my books from him, he told me not to bother because that was his job.

We left the school and started down the road, moving with the flow of the afternoon current. Johnny held my hand in his own, pulling me closer to him so we couldn't get separated. "Hey Mel..." His voice was so soft I hardly heard him over the roar of the people around us.

I looked over at him cocking my head slightly, wondering what he wanted. He smiled shyly and gave my hand a soft tug, "Let's take the long way 'round." He suggested. That meant he wanted to talk. "Okay." I nodded, "Yeah, lets do that."

The air was warm today. A cool breeze swirled around us, blowing his shaggy bangs slightly. He smiled at me. It was the same shy smile he always gave me, but recently there was something new in his smile. Something I couldn't exactly place. I had never seen it before. Not on him, not on myself. It was the same look that Sodapop same times gave Sandy when they were together.

When walked down an empty alley that no one really used. Johnny was quiet, swinging our hands with each step he took. He was quiet, not to say that was any kind of a surprise. He never had too much to say anyway but today something was weighing on his mind.

"Whats wrong?" I ventured finally.

"Just thinking." He smiled in my direction.

"Johnny."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Fine." I shook my head, unsure.

Johnny gave my hand a sharp squeeze, promising me that he was going to be okay. He never had anything to say but he promised me in his own way that he was going to be okay after all. He stopped walking and tugged me back to look at him.

"Johnny, whats wrong?"

"Look Mel..." He cleared his throat, eyes darting to the ground.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I... uh..." His eyes veered to the ground, his black eyes darting back and forth. "Did you wanna go on a date tonight?" He asked, blurting out the words.

I smirked, giving his hand a soft squeeze, "I'd love to." I wasn't about to tell Johnny that I had never been on a date before. I never even had my first kiss... well, if you didn't count those big greasers who'd made passes at me.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked.

I nodded.

We started walking again, a comfortable silence settling over us. With Johnny, every silence was comfortable. I enjoyed being around him, and as far as I could tell, he valued my companionship, too. We were good for eachother, I guess you could say.

Johnny walked me home and left me at the front steps. I begged him to come inside so I could walk him home but he refused it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood on the porch, watching him leave. I spun on my heels and headed into the house. It was unusually quiet today. I turned and strolled into the house.

My sister, Lolli, was laying on the couch with her eyes glued to the television. "Where's mom?" She asked me.

"Nice to see you, too, Lolli." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, do you know where mom is?" She repeated.

"Does it look like I know where mom is? I just got in." I huffed, stomping up toward my room.

"Mel! Come quick!" Lollipop's voice edged with panic.

"Whats going on?" I called back.

"HURRY!" She yelled back, "It's Johnny! Come quick!"

My heart sank at the words, 'it's Johnny.' I tossed my pen down and rushed down the stairs. Two-Bit stood at the door with a look of distress on his face. "Whats going on?" I demanded.

Two-Bit grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. I stumbled at first but caught myself. We broke out into a dead run toward the lot and must have ran for at least four blocks. Our paces slowed as we raced toward the rest of the gang that was huddled on the ground. I slowed to a halt and stared in disbelief. Now I could hear my heart beat in my ears. My stomach dropped slightly.

"Johnny?" I asked, but the voice that came out hardly sounded like my own.

The huddled mass on the ground was sobbing violently into Darry's shirt who held the younger male close to him. This was the second time Johnny had been jumped in a year. I crawled over on all fours and touched his shoulder. He jumped and curled closer to Darry.

"Johnny..." My voice cracked.

He looked over his shoulder at me, wide eyed like he expected it to be someone else but then he pushed away from Darry and I got a better took at him. The scar on his face was split open, one of his eyes were blood shot, his shirt was blood stained and there was a slice across his chest. I gasped and fell to my knees beside him.

"Don't cry, baby..." He pleaded through his soft tears.

"Don't cry? Don't... you tell me that..." I stared at him.

He reached over to me and touched my face delicately, leaving blood streaks across my face where his fingers dragged against the skin. I could hear the pain, and the sadness in his voice and I wondered what was wrong with the world when people could be so cruel and beat up one little kid because he was walking home alone.

Dallas kneeled beside us, "Kid, when I find the guys who did this t'you, they're gonna be sorry." He promised.

Johnny nodded and tried to stand, wrapping his arms around my shoulders for balance. I wrapped my arms around his waist and helped him stand. Darry walked beside me, holding his hand in the center of my back to guide me. We walked out to Darry's truck and Darry carefully put Johnny in the cab.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. You wanna come?" He turned to look at me.

Before I could answer, an arm was around my waist and I was pulled into the bed of the truck by Two-Bit. "She's going." He answered for me.

I shifted to lean against him. He rested his chin on my head, holding onto my waist. I blinked back the tears, trying to push the tears back. My eyes veered to the lump laying in the front seat. That was two of us in the same week. Who was next? My eyes traveled along the faces. One after the other, I realized that each of these men could hold their own. The only weaklings in the group were me, Pony, and Johnny.

I sat between Pony and Darry. We were waiting on news about Johnny from the doctor who told us he needed stitches for the slice in his chest. Those socs had gotten him pretty good from what I saw when Darry carried him in. By then he was unconscious, and I only wanted to cry for him.

"We need to get you home, Mel." Darry said, his transparent hues moving from my face to Two-Bits, "Will you bring her home?"

Two-Bit nodded and stood up, and took the truck key's from Darry's hand, leading me out. I wanted so bad to protest and beg to stay with them until Johnny was aloud to leave but my jaw was locked tight from the silent crying I had been doing since Two-Bit lead me to Johnny.

He tossed the passenger door open and helped me inside, and when he was in we started down the road. He was unusually quiet. Typically, you couldn't get Two-Bit to shut up and he was usually carrying an alcohol bottle with him. I can't recall seeing him any other way.

"Are you okay?" His voice tore me from my thoughts.

"As okay as I can be." I replied.

"Are you and Johnnycakes an item?" He asked after a moment.

I felt my face heat up, trying my best to find a way to explain it, "Well... not officially. We were gonna have our first date tonight."

Two-Bit shook his head, "Well, I suck." He laughed, "I'm sorry I asked." Green eyes peered over at me. Two-Bit wasn't a bad looking guy with medium length blond hair that was swirled into delicate little swirls and he had pale skin. He wasn't Darry handsome, he was handsome in his own way that I couldn't exactly explain. All of them were.

Two-Bit stopped the truck outside of my house and stared at me. He was waiting for me to say something to him. I was at a loss for words, but I only said to him, "Thanks for the ride one as I shut the door and went inside. Standing at the curtains, I waited for him to disappear. The truck idled for a moment and then drove away.

That night I dreamed of beautiful dark skinned greaser boys with wide black eyes who never said anything but paid for everything in there lives. Boys who hid among the shadows and jumped at the sight of their own shadows. Boys who tried to fall in love but only found out that in the end, it wasn't worth it.

Boys like Johnny who were constantly looked down on and even worse: spit on. The scene shifted back to the night of the carnival and Johnny and I were spinning on the dance floor again while the band played a song. _Our song_. The song that I would always associate with him now.

That scene flashed forward to a later time when Johnny and I were walking home in the dark. He was being quiet like always, holding his hand in mine. When he caught me peaking at him, he only smiled sweetly. We strolled in the moonlight until we got to my house.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." I smiled.

"So did I." He said in his quiet way, returning a gentle, shy smile. After a second of peaceful silence, he added, "Have I won a pass for a second date?"

I thought for a moment, placing my right forefinger to my chin and then nodded, "Of course you have."

"Great, so... Friday at seven?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and then nodded, "Friday at seven."

Johnny stepped closer to me, pressing me into the wall. Hands rested on either side of my head, "So I was thinking..." He said looking over me with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah?" I asked eagerly.

"I was thinkin' you should be my girl." He winked, his dark gaze meeting mine and freezing me in my place.

"I was thinkin' I'd like that idea." I shot back coolly, although my insides screamed like a small child. I didn't just like that idea, I was simply in love with that idea. I wanted nothing more but to be his girl. I only dreamed of being his, and that was the simple, hard fact. There was no getting around the truth and no use in denying it. Everyone around me knew it.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG..._

The sound caused me to jolt awake just as Johnny brought his face down to mine, leaning in for the big kiss. Why did people love interrupting the big kiss scene? Groggily, one hand rubbed my eyes while the other fished the telephone from it's cradle.

"Hello?" I asked softly, trying to sound more awake than I actually was.

"Hey..." Johnny's voice tore away the grogginess I felt, "Did I wake you up?" He asked.

I rolled over to check the clock, four a.m. This boy sure knew when to call. He had always been this way, "Naw, I wasn't asleep. It's a Friday night, why would I be?" Although I didn't mean it, there was a light peppering of sarcasm in my tone.

"I'm sorry... I'll go if you want." He said softly, I could tell he felt bad, "I just missed you and I'm awful lonely and real sorry I missed our date. I was really lookin' forward to it."

"Awwwe, Johnny, I miss you too." I breathed softly into the phone. Now I felt bad for the way I spoke to him. Leaning back against the headbored of my bed, I flicked the light on and fumbled around to find a cigarette.

"I got two broken ribs and some internal bleeding. I'm gonna be here for a while." He paused and I could tell he was mustering his courage.

"Do you want me to come down?" I asked after a moment.

"Please?" His voice squeaked, nervously.

I laughed slightly while lighting a cigarette, "Sure... I'll be there shortly."

"I owe you, Mel."

"Yeah, I know. It'll get made up though." I reassured him and after goodbyes were exchanged, I hung up and stumbled around the closet in search of something decent to wear. When nothing else was available, I settled on a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. They were better than nothing, although it was most likely something that I would most likely wear to a dance to impress whoever I was going with.

Dressing was proving to be a challenge with the wounds on my arm but with a little bit of work I had it down. Shifting carefully, I finished putting on my top and layered it with my favorite demin jacket and before long I was on my way to the hospital to visit Johnny. On my way there, I stopped off for a box of donuts and a thermus of coffee. Something that might make him smile and lighten the mood around us.

There was one thing I liked about walking in the early mornings: there was no one around to bother me. No soc's looking for a fight, no other greasers to battle with, no one but myself and the silence to think things over. The freedom to let my thoughts run rampid and the independence to be my own person. That was why I admired the night.

Strolling into the hospital, I stopped at the front desk to ask for his room number. The woman sitting there looked down her nose at me, blue eyes glaring. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a clip under her white cap. She gave her best fake smile and asked in her professional voice, "Are you visiting?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered softly, almost automatically.

"Name?"

"Johnny Cade."

"Are you of a relation?"

"I'm his fiancé." I lied with ease.

She flipped through some paperwork and then smiled when she found what she was looking for, "Room 24, straight down. You can't miss it." She said, standing up to point me back. She couldn't have been much older than twenty-two.

I thanked her and moved on my way, mentally counting reach room I passed as I moved down the hall, swiveling my head with each echoing step in the otherwise empty, white space, "_21, 22, 23..._" I stopped outside of his door that was cracked open and composed myself, preparing for what I might see and then when I felt I was ready, I knocked lightly.

"Come in." The soft, hardly audible voice came back.

The door squeaked when I pushed it open more to let myself in and in the eerily lit room, I could see a smile developing on his face. "You came." He said, excitedly.

"I wasn't going to ditch you." I smirked.

"I was afraid you might." He admitted, with a kind of relieved tone in his voice.

"Why Johnny, I'm hurt!" I gasped, "Anyway, I brought donuts and coffee, if you want some."

"I'd love some." His smile grew wider. I knew what it meant to Johnny that I had taken time when I should have been sleeping to come and see him. I could see it in his face. His smile was huge when I set the box on the bed beside him. He stared into the box for a moment and then pulled out a chocolate eclair and took a bite of it while I poured the coffee.

"What time did everyone else leave you?" I asked him, holding out a plastic cup to him.

"It was probably two. I was missin' you the whole time though. I felt real bad because I missed out on our date."

I dragged a chair over and seated myself beside him. "You were only worried about me while you were busy getting your ass kicked?" I stared at him in disbelief.

Johnny blinked like he had never thought of it that way before but after a moment, he nodded shyly, "Well, yeah... I guess if you wanted to say it that way." He said shyly. His eyes veered to the floor while he nibbled at his food, ripping small pieces off and popping them into his mouth.

"Jesus, Johnny, what did I do to get a guy like you?" I asked, peering down into my coffee cup like it might hold some kind of answer. Johnny dipped his finger into the cream filling and wiped it across my face, "Easy." He smirked at me, now I could see the rosey hint his dark skin held, "You were nice to me and unbelievably beautiful." He shrugged like he was being as honest as he ever had to anyone.

I let my head fall back, unable to contain the blush that stained my cheeks. "You shouldn't lie." I told him, half heartedly.

He winked, "I'm not."

We spent the night in a deep conversation that weaved between topics at a rapid pace, I think Johnny was thinking of anything he could say that would keep me talking when it was becoming apparent that I was ready to slide comfortably back into my personal dream world. When I yawned, Johnny slid over in the bed and patted the covers, a gesture for me to lay beside him. Reluctantly, I pushed the chair away as I stood up and walked over, sliding into the small bed beside him. He drapped an arm around me and pulled me into him, disregarding the wounds on his torso.

"Don't." I protested, in a sleepy voice.

His body tensed as he peered down at me, and I could see the hurt in his eyes when our gazes met, "W-why? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't wanna hurt you in my sleep."

He laughed and relaxed against the bed, looking into my eyes, "You won't hurt me. I'm not feeling anything right now." Just to make a point, he poked himself in the ribs a few times in spots I assumed would be tender. I watched for a reaction and when I found none, I settled into the curve of his body and closed my eyes.

It wasn't long before I felt Johnny press his plush, soft lips to my forehead. They rested there while strong arms released me long enough to wrap a blanket around my body. These actions launched me contently into my dream world. The world where Johnny was already my man and I was unafraid to kiss him. The world where he was mine and we were already living on our own. And the best part was, nothing mattered but the two of us. The rest of the world just seemed so trivial with him around me.

I couldn't have explained it to anyone even if I had tried. Looking at Johnny, you'd never guess he could make one girl feel so much. No one'd ever guess he could make any girl feel so much but it was different with me at his side. It was completely different, and neither of us could explain it. We just knew it was true.


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Mean Woman Blues.

Johnny's fingertips brushing along my cheekbones awoke me. My eyelids fluttered open to be greeted by his dark eyes and handsome face. He still looked pretty beat up but in his eyes I could see something new. Something that had never shone there before. Relief? Love? I couldn't quit put a finger on it other than to say it was there. His fingertips move from my cheekbone and in one swift movement, he tucked a piece of stray caramel colored hair behind my ear. My heart thumped so loud I was sure he could hear it, but I was also sure he wouldn't mention it.

"What time it is?" I asked, trying to shake away the groggy feeling that settled over me.

"About noon." He shrugged, pulling me closer to him.

"Noon?" I echoed.

"Yeah. You looked so peaceful that I couldn't bare to wake you." He blushed, looking down as he spoke.

Sighing softly, I sat upright and ran myfingers through my hair. Johnny kept a tight grip on my shoulders, like he was afraid to let go.

"It's okay..." I whispered, half to myself and half to him.

Johnny heard my whispering and loosened the death grip he held on me. When I was able to move without having to worry about hurting him, I slid free of his grip and stood up. My shoes were still on but my jacket was draped over the back of the chair I had been sitting in the night prier. Johnny had most likely taken it off me and when a nurse came it, he asked her to move it.

"Are you going home?" He asked, softly.

"I have too..." I sighed.

"Will you call someone to come get you?" He asked, gingerly, shyly almost.

"Sure, if it makes you feel better, I'll call Two-Bit's and see if he can come and get me." I shrugged, walking back over and taking grip of the phone that sat beside the bed. Dialing the old fimiliar numbers, I waited patiently for the ringing to end. After a minute, Two-Bit answered the phone. He sounded like he had a buzz but I just as soon take my chances.

"Hey Bit, it's Mel. I'm at the hospital with Johnny and he wants me to catch a ride with someone or something. Think you could swing by and get me?"

I paused and listened. Two-Bit had agreed to come get me and told me to stay put. He wouldn't be long. He had to drop Kathy off and then he'd be over.

"Thanks, man." I droped the reciever back into it's cradle and looked at Johnny, "Alright?"

Johnny nodded, content with her obidence. She knew that he was right so he felt little to no need to argue with her. She had, after all, made the right choices in his eyes.

Melody plopped down in the chair she had claimed last night and picked at her nails, nervously. She wasn't sure what her next move should be. What was his? Maybe this was all a game of chance, after all. She could never be sure with him. I considered it like I did when I was playing chess with my little sister. I could feel Johnny's big brown eyes boring a hole into the side of my head and I wondered what it was that he was waiting for.

Nervously I shifted in my seat and waited for him to say something... anything that might break the silence. If he started talking, I would feel more likely to. The problem is that we are both horribly shy. But why? I had spent the night in his arms. What did I have to be shy about? Alot. That was the only answer that came to mind: alot. How childish was that?

Yes, that was as childish as they come for kids at our ages. Both of us were sixteen now, we should know how to handle something like this. Why didn't we? I placed my palms flat together and chewed on my lower lip. Johnny blinked and then shook his head, pretending not to notice the nervous look that settled on my face.

The silence was comfortable between us, and in some ways, very relaxing but I could still feel my nerves jumping. I was hoping Two-Bit would speed all the way and get me as fast as he could. That would make my life far to easy. All I had known of it was the complexity that life could be filled with. When Two-Bit strolled into the room, I could've kissed him. He was teetering slighty but I could care less. I trusted his ability to drive. So he was a little drunk? I had seen him a lot worse.

I raised from my seat and jolted over to him. He smiled at me, but much to my distaste, he stepped around me and walked over to Johnny, offering him a hand in greeting. Johnny took it gladly and after a quick exchange of hand gestures, Bit parked himself in the chair I had left by the bed. I lingered near the door, hoping for a quick escape but knew I was out of luck when Bit shifted and made himself comfortable. Johnny smirked at me, gesturing me to come and join him on the bed. I was reluctant at first, but after a moment, I gave up the silent protest and kicked my wedges off and slid into the bed beside him. Johnny draped a protective arm over my shoulders.

Two-Bit took note of the behavior but went on with his conversation he had been holding with Johnny. I wanted desperately to sprint from the room, sprint from my feelings and find a place to hide and block everything out but there was no chance and I didn't have that much luck. Johnny would probably never let me out of his site again. I couldn't say I blamed him either, but I was hoping silently that he didn't turn into the over protective boyfriend kind. Sandy told me that Sodapop could get that way every now and then but Soda had something to worry about. Johnny didn't. No guy wanted a girl like me. A girl that could easily take him down. A girl that could handle her own. Guys wanted girls that they could protect. A girl like me did the protecting. There was never a need for protection.

Like Steve, I had pushed back four big greasers with nothing more than a bottle I found on the ground and cracked. I knicked one of them on the face. That greaser swore vegance and he and his friends backpedaled back to the west side. _Right where they belong too_, she thought when it was over.

I have no use for Socials, like the rest of the greasers. Just like socials have no use for greasers. It was really a love hate relationship between the two groups and there was no point in trying to fight it. It was just the way the world went.

Before long, I found myself rolling over and burrying my head against the hard chest that was cradling me. Sleep came easily in his arms.

When I awoke, Johnny was asleep as well. Both his arms were locked around my narrow torso, holding me as close to him as he could manage. His chest rised and fell in slow, steady paces.

On the chair beside the bed was a change of clothing for me. Someone had brought by some things. I guess Johnny took it upon himself to decide I was going to stay with him. I sighed, and shifted being careful not to wake him. It almost seemed like this was the most decent night of sleep he had ever gotten. I guess I did that for him. Strange, huh?

When I squirmed enough to get out of his arms without waking him, I slipped and landed on my butt beside the bed. Johnny mumbled something in his sleep and flopped over onto his side. He looked so at peace. I just wanted him to stay like that... at peace and happy because I knew the life that was awaiting him when he left the hospital. I saw the marks, even when I pretended not to. We all pretended not to. It just went that way. No one ever spoke against it, either.

He tried his hardest to hide the bruises, scars, and cuts but we all knew that exsisted. We just never talked about them. It hurt him to talk about.

Come to think of it, it hurt him more to talk about then to take the actual wooping. One night I snuck over to his house and through the fence, I watched him momma beat him with a belt. He never even whimpered, just stood his ground like a man through every earth shattering blow he recieved.

_Oh Johnny... _I thought, my eyes going teary.

Blinking, I pushed back the tears that threatened to fall and headed to the bathroom with the neaty folded pile of clothing while raking my fingers through my messy locks. This was Darry's doing, I could tell. No one else would take the time to iron and fold everything that they brought to me. I changed into the clothes: a black t-shirt and a pair of bell bottoms. How did he get into my closet? Unless these were new? This was deffinately one of the guys shirts. Most likely Pony's because it fit me alright.

Pony! I could walk home with him. I just had to wait for him to come over, like I knew he would. He was my ticket to get out of here. Walking back to the main room, I noticed a back pack on the floor. Maybe there was something that might be useful inside it. _Maybe... _Opening the bag, I found a pair of balled up socks and my tennis shoes. Someone was thinking of me. I put my socks and shoes on and stuffed my clothing and shoes into the bag. Just to prove I wasn't leaving, I left the back on the chair and tossed my denim on. Out front, I found a bench and sat down. The air was bitter and frost bitten. I shivered in spite of myself and pulled my last cigarette and a match, contently lighting it.

However was kind enough to bring me a change of clothing, I was going to kiss later on. They were amazing. I was going to kiss Darry for the hell of it. _No, you're not, _Something inside me scolded shamefully, _how can you even think about that with Johnny all laid up in there and wanting no one but you?! _And truthfully, I did feel shameful thinking about it. Darry was my big brother. Why was I feeling this way about him now? I couldn't be. Not now. I laid my head back and pinched my eyes shut, praying silently that I could sort myself out.

"Hey broad." The new york accent startled me.

I bolted up right and looked straight at Dallas who walked toward me, smiling. His lips were pressed together, forming a smug smirk. A cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. "Dallas Winston, you ol' dog."

Dallas only rolled his eyes because it was no use denying it. He knew what he was, the only thing that seperated him from the kanine genuis was his use of opposable thumbs. Dallas knew it, and accepted it willingly.

Dallas moved gracefully to sit beside me. He took a drag from his cigarette and when he decided it was no longer worth it, he flicked the filter into the roadway and watched the embers dance in the breeze. Finally, he spoke, "How's the kid?"

"Johnny? He's asleep right now. He's pretty doped up though, so he's not feelin' much of anything." I paused for a moment and then added, "pyschally."

Dallas drew a breath and held it, but exhaled with relief when I said he was fine? "What do you mean?"

"He's... well..." I paused for a moment searching for the words, "I think he's in love with me."

Dallas looked at me, and smirked, "He's been in love with you, dumbass. He's liked you since day one. He just got the courage to approach you. I'd advise you against hurting him." His voice was thick... with warning maybe? Was he threatening me.

"Like I would hurt anyone. I ain't you Dallas." I peeked at him for the corner of my eye to watch his expression.

Dallas only shrugged leaned back, rubbing his freshly clean shaved chin. His blue eyes scanned the road way and then he stood up, rubbing his hands on his faded jeans. "I'm go to the snack shack and then head up to see him. You can come if you want but I don't want you gettin' all close to me." He cringed. "That shit creeps me out."

He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and we headed inside. Dallas was always an interesting character to hang around with. He was a bad ass and just being seen with him made everyone around him a badass, too. I admired him. He was tough. He was fearless and a nature born leader. And even though he hates to admit it, and probably never would, he was good natured in everything he does. He's another one I consider my older brother, and I love him more than I could ever explain.

Dallas grumbled something to himself and shifted to look at me. I looked back, curious about what he wanted. After a moment, I cleared my throat, "Yes?"

"What do you want?" He asked, giving a gesturing nod to the black board that had the choices writen across it. I stared at it for a moment, considering. Then, automatically almost, I sputtered out the words, "Root beer and a hamburger."

The waitress took down my order and now that I got a better look at her, I felt bad for her. She was a greasy girl, that was easy to tell with long silky black hair and wide blue eyes. Her skin was soft and pale but along her left cheek there was a long, wide scar. She couldn't have been older than eight-teen. I wondered how she might have ended up with it but in the end I decided not to dwell on it. Touching my own cheek, though, I couldn't help but wonder if she had suffered the same fate as Johnny and me. The same fate that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Not only was it degrading, it made people look at you sideways. And taking blows from a bunch of greasers wasn't exactly fun.

Dallas snorted, half amused with the look on my face and half bored out of his wits.

I turned my attention to him, and he shifted in his seat, "So we're all going to the Dingo when the kid gets out. You in?"

"Johnny will cry if I don't, so I guess I'll be there." I reassured him.

The black haired girl with the scar returned and set our orders down. Dallas started in one his fries as soon as he got them. I took a long sip from my root beer, allowing the glass to linger on my lips. The cool sensation sent a wave of pleasure down my spine.

"So little Johnnycakes is pretty serious about you, huh?"

"I don't know what to do about it." I answer, picking at the lettuce on my burger.

"Roll with it, kid. You dig okay."

I stared at Dallas for a moment then nodded, chewing the lettuce carefully. Dallas went on munching on his fries allowing my mind the freedom to wander. We finished lunch and with Dallas' help we paid for the food and headed back up to Johnny's room. I wondered if he was awake yet, and secretly part of me hoped he was.

I stopped at the gift shop, and Dallas decided that was a good idea. "What're ya gonna buy 'im?" Dallas prodded. I rolled my shoulders. Walking around, we looked from Teddy Bear's to flowers, to balloons and everything in between. Finally, Dallas and I settled on a bouquet of flowers and a white teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. I paid in full because Dallas covered lunch and we headed upstairs.

"Hey Johnny." Dallas smirked when we stepped foot inside, "They treatin' ya right?"

Johnny's smile returned when he saw Dallas, and I could tell he was relieved to see a friendly face, not that I would consider Dallas Winston friendly in anyway, "Yeah, Dallas, They're treatin' me real good. Man, I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too." Dallas paused and pulled a chair up, sitting down leagurly. "We decided that when you get out the gang is going to take the night off and go to the Dingo together. Gonna celebrate you gettin' out the right way."

I had stepped into the room and was going unnoticed, arranging the flowers and setting the teddy bear in front of the vase. Quietly, I seated myself on the table beside the items.

"Whats up with you and Sylvia?" Johnny ventured when his eyes fell on the class ring that he roled some drunken senior for.

"That little broad is meaner than me. When I went to the cooler this last time, she went to bed with good ole Tim Shepard." Dallas paused to observe the ring that she once wore around her neck on a gold chain and then sighed, "I swear man, women are nothing but trouble. Stay away."

Johnny tensed in his temporary bed and leaned back against the head bored, "I think I found myself a good one. I dig okay." He shrugged and shut his eyes. I felt my face flush, my eyes shifting to look out the window. How long would this go on before he did notice me.

Dallas chuckled and leaned his head back, "Man you're nuts over this little broad, huh?"

"First," Johnny's eyes fell into narrow little slits, "She's not just some little broad. Second: She's a lady, a real lady. She ain't like Sylvia or Evie. I wouldn't even classify her to be like Sandy. She knows how to carry herself and she dresses very neatly. She is the deepest person I know and she has a heart made of solid gold."

Dallas' mouth was ajar by the time Johnny was done speaking. No one ever knew just how highly he thought of me and for him to stand up to Dallas like that for me... I felt like I was on the top of the world. When Dallas didn't answer, he went on, "She has a smile as soft as rain, and when she talks to me... her voice is almost musical and I could listen to it for hours. Dallas, have you ever looked her in the eyes? I mean _really_ looked? They're as clear as the ocean on a warm summers day. She has a great fashion sense and she never really curses. She is shy sometimes, but I can she that she can be bold when the time calls for it. She has so much to offer the world and she is just everything I ever wanted in a woman. All that's left to do is make her mine. I plan on askin' her to ship me, but I don't know when. Maybe the Dingo will be the perfect excuse."

I sniffled slightly, trying to hold back the tears of happyness and that was when Johnny realized it wasn't just himself and Dallas. His cheeks turned rosy and his eyes fell on the bed where he absently picked at the fabric.

Dallas only smirked and stood up, "I'll be on my way. I guess, I'll walk you home Mel. Don't take to long. I'll be outside." He stood up and left the room. Johnny and I were left to collect our thoughts and have a conversation that I didn't even know how to start. I had no idea what to say to him after he said all of that beautiful stuff.

"So what exactly did you hear?" Johnny asked after what felt like an enternity of silence.

"Everything..." I answered somberly.

Johnny looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Every word of it?" He asked, not bothering to maintain eye contact.

"Man, Johnny... I had no idea you felt that way." I told him, "Why didn't you bother telling me sooner?"

"I was scared of what you might say, but Mel, I'm so tired of holding it in. I want you to know what I'm feeling, if you don't feel the same way..." His voice was barely audible.

"We'll talk about this when you get home." I whispered, pressing my lips to his forehead where they lingered for several seconds before I tore myself away and gathered my bag. I gave Johnny one more glance, he smiled sadly and then I was leaving the room.

Outside, I found Dallas propped against the same bench. His head was tossed back and he was puffing out little smoke rings happily. When he saw me, he flicked the butt away and stood up. He looked content with the way things had went. I only stared at him for a moment and then slung my bookbag over my shoulder, taking the lead toward the side walk.

"Man, that boy thinks awful highly of you." Dallas mocked.

"I never knew he thought that of me." I said with a quick shrug.

"You oughta give 'im a chance, broad." Dallas suggested.

"I might." I _might_? That wasn't even close to what I was really thinking. I knew I was going to. I would tell him yes when he asked. I had a feeling that the Dingo would be the place.

"Well, you better 'cause I ain't ever seen him so hung up on anyone before." Dallas half smirked.

"Yeah, shuddup Dallas." I advised. He only shrugged and jabbed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. I wondered what was going on in that head of his.

"So... Sylvia cheated on you, huh?" I asked. My turn to play the bad guy. I did it with convition to the role and ease.

"When ain't she cheatin' on me?" Dallas shrugged, playing it cool. Dallas never was a dangerous man but he did have the reputation of one. Or maybe that was only me thinkin' so. I never had a reason to believe Dallas was dangerous, only because he never gave me one.

"She ain't no good for you, man. Why do you keep goin' back?"

Dallas looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and then shrugged, his expression going blank again, "I don't know. I just give a rats ass about 'er, no matter how bad she treats me. Y'know?"

I shook my head, "No, guess I don't know." I muttered.

Dallas laughed, "I wouldn't except you, too. It's just different with her. She makes me smile. Despite all the bullshit she puts me through, we do have some good times..." Dallas' voice trailed off like he had been pulled into thinking over his memories with her. I felt bad for bringing it up.

The remaineder of the walk was spent in silence. Dallas was lost in thought, although he was still aware of everything around us. My mind drifted back to what I heard Johnny say in the hospital room. I never knew he could feel so much for one person. I never even considered the fact that Johnny could feel. Now, looking back, I realized that Johnny had always liked me and I never saw the signs. I was so blind to everything he did for me. Even when he put himself in harms way to make sure I was safe. Why couldn't I tell he loved me? Maybe "love" wasn't the right word yet, but nonetheless, it was fairly close.

Dallas droped me off at my house and then veered into the street, walking quickly. I watched him go from the safety of my front porch then stepped inside. Lolli was laying on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. She and Two-Bit got along great for just that reason: their love for Mickey Mouse.

From the kitchen I could hear the yelling. This meant one thing: they were struggling finically again. That was what the fight was always over. They income, and how the "lazy ass kids needed to find jobs." Mom argued against him, saying we were still in school and that he needed to wait until summer rolled around. I was sure this would be brought up to me at dinner, if I even stayed that long. I didn't really live in their house. I loned it most nights. Some nights I just stayed in the lot with Johnny and on colder nights, Darry's couch became my bed. One night I even stayed at Johnny's place. That was a trip.

Rounding the corner to the stairs, I almost got away but all odds were against me. "Melody Anne!" My fathers voice blared.

I sighed and changed courses for the kitchen. My mother was leaned against a counter with one slender leg folded over the other, my father was sitting on a kitchen chair. He had that look in his eye. That only meant one thing: by the end of the night, I'd be alone sleeping in the lot.

His black eyes narrowed on me as I stepped through the kitchen door, "Yes sir?"

"And where in the fuck were you?" He demanded.

"I stayed with some friends last night. I was gonna come home but I fell asleep waiting on Darry to get out of the shower. Darry just let me sleep."

"You're always with those fucking guys." My father spat in my direction. "Which one are you fucking?" My face dropped, my stomach sinking to my stomach. My mother turned her head, covering her mouth. She was stifling the sad sobs.

"E-Excuse me?" I stammered.

"Which one are you fuckin, Melody Anne?" My father repeated.

"I-I'm not..." I tried to convince him.

"Melody, girls like you only hang around guys like that for one reason. Are you fuckin' all of me?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Was that what he really thought of me? That I was a whore who'd sleep with anyone? Nice to know. "I'm not 'fuckin' anyone, father."

He dipped his head back and laughed, "Bullshit. You're a little whore, we all know it." He paused and pursed his lips looking me over, "I'll bet it's that big trouble some mother fucker. Dallas? Is that his name?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. I wanted to hit him, scream at him, do anything. He wasn't going to get away with talking to my friends like that. Instead, I inhaled deeply and shook my head, frustrated by the way he was behaving and took a step back, readying my body to bolt out the door.

"Or is it the twenty year old?" My father continued when I said nothing. Still, I remained silent. I wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I wasn't going to give him anything. Not this time. My silence angered him deeper. He raised from his seat, knocking the chair over as he moved and headed in my direction. That was my cue. I bolted out the door without looking back. I could hear him yelling from the screen door, "Don't you come back here, you no good little slut."

That's what he wanted? Fine by me. I didn't stop running until I was a block away from the DX. I wiped my eyes, knowing it would do no good because it only made the gray streaks on my face more noticable. With some luck, I could find Steve or Soda. Someone who was willing to help me out. Someone who I could talk to. Someone... _anyone_.

Stepping inside, I found what I was looking for. Soda and Steve were chatting casually at the register. The lot outside was empty so I assumed they were both on break. Steve gave me a calm wave when I stepped inside. When he caught sight of me, he put his cola bottle down and rushed to aid me. Soda followed in queue.

"What's the matter, baby?" Soda ventured. He always was the more sympathetic one.

"My father..." I muttered.

"What he do?" Steve asked.

"I'm a no good little whore who is sleeping around with everyone of you guys. Oh, and I can't go back home, I guess."

Steve thought for a moment and then smirked, "Well damn," He laughed, "I ain't had my turn yet."

"Me either." Sodapop laughed.

"No, but I guess Dallas and Darry have."

Steve's face contorted with a look of confusion. "You slept with Darry and Dally?"

Soda shook his head, unable to believe just how dumb Steve was, "You dipshit. Shuddup, will you?" He turned back to me, "You can stay with us. Darry wont mind, I promise you. As a matter of fact, I'll call and ask him right now." He said good-naturedly and then added, "He's home y'know."

I nodded and watched Soda leave the room. Steve walked over to me and rubbed my back, "So seriously, when do I get my turn?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Never. Ever. EVER." I emphasized the words, dragging out the ever. He pouted like a small child in return and opened his mouth to say something but Soda appeared from the back, smiling contently, "Darry said you can stay as long as you don't mind sharing a room."

"I shared a room with Lolli at home."

"Good deal. Welcome to the Curtis house, Mel." Soda said, patting my head.

"Oh, Steve-o said you guys are looking for help. Where do I apply?"

Soda retreated behind the counter and returned with an application and a pen. I filled out the paperwork and handed it to him. He looked it over and then nodded gingerly. "I'll make sure the boss sees this. I'll put in a good word for you, too."

"Me too." Steve said, a content look settling across his face. I was positive this job was mine. It was just a waiting game now.

"You mind hangin' around until work is over?" Soda asked.

"Naw, I don't mind." I shrugged, "I got nothin' better to do. Can't go home."

Soda looked at me sympithcally. He never had to deal with what I was being put through so he had no idea what my life was like or how to make it better. I knew who did but I wasn't going back there tonight. He always made it better.

Instead, I sat beside Soda behind the counter and rested my head on his shoulder listening to his soft voice as he hummed a song. He was my older brother when I needed someone to lean on although he was only a few months older. He would be seventeen soon, and I was just starting my life as a sixteen year old. It was a sad thought that my life was distacted by the way I dressed.

We never had much to start with though. Dad drank to much and mom was always smoking. Most of their money was spent feeding into their lame addictions. I never saw the point in either. Sure, I smoked, everyone did but I didn't do it often. Like Soda, I could get high off living. Just being alive was enough for me. Spending a day at the races, going to a street fight, working on cars... anything. I didn't need anything to have a good time. Soda and I were a lot alike in a lot of ways. He was always happy-go-lucky and grinning. He found the positive in everything that life tossed at him. He was strong... stronger than me. I crumpled at the first sign of trouble.

Two-Bit, on the other hand, figured the only way he could have fun was when he was flat out wasted. I felt bad for him sometimes. He had no idea what fun life could be beyond the bottle. Sometimes I could have sworn he considered it his only friend. I couldn't envision living my life like that. Two-Bit made a big joke of life. We all knew he was never going to grow up. We had accepted it a long time ago.

Steve was off in his own world. He loved to do things that he shouldn't be doing. Illegal things. No one ever bothered to tell him no, I think that's why he did it. He wanted to see how far he could push before someone other than the law said no. Steve was stubborn and bitchy. He made a joke of everything. Not as bad as Two-Bit but still pretty bad.

Darry, well, he was just Darry. Straight laced, stern, and a hard worker. He grew up way to fast and assumed to much responsibility for his age. He could have gone to college with a full scholarship and done something big with his life. Now, he hardly ever leaves the house and he walked around like a mad person mumbling about how he wasn't being paid enough and would need to find another job. And with me there, even though I was going to be pulling my weight, it would only be worse. But, maybe it wouldn't be. I was undecided.

Dallas? What could I say about Dallas? He was a drifter, a rolling stone who had been alone since he was eleven. He spent some time on the crazier side of New York and saw things that changed him completely, yet for some reason, I admired him. He was street smart and cold. He had a criminal record that was a block long and might take someone an hour to read. He didn't care though. Dallas was the kind of person who never cared about anything but himself. He was filled with hate and anger. The thin line that seperated a grease from a hood wasn't there. We all looked for it, but it just wasn't.

Then there was Ponyboy, the baby of the group. He had always been my best friend. In my eyes, he could do no wrong and in his eyes, I was a saint. He was deep, calm, collected. Everything I wanted to be. Perhaps he was my favorite Curtis. His intelligence surpassed everyone else's in his age group. He was ahead in the years. A wise old soul, as Darry would say. One day, he would make some lucky girl very happy, and I would be at his side the entire way.

Then there was Johnny... perfect, sweet, shy, intelligent Johnny. Everything I ever wanted and nothing I could ever have. No, nothing I would ever chase after because I was far to shy. Have you ever seen a puppy who has been kicked around to much and is lost in a crowd? That's Johnny. He never has much to say. He just takes what he gets and keeps his mouth shut. He had been my friend for a very long time. He was everything I wanted, and I never even knew it.

"Hey pretty girl, it's closing time." Soda's soft voice startled me. I had dozed off and fell asleep on his shoulder. I was good for it. He must've moved to me to the sofa in the break room.

"Okay..." I nodded and rubbed my eyes, sitting up right and tossing the quilt off my body. Soda's strong arms found their way around my body and guided me toward the exit. He was careful not to touch me to much. He was always careful with me. So gentle. He had to be a good boyfriend to Sandy. She was a lucky girl and she didn't even know it.

Soda leaned me against the wall and locked the last door. Taking me back into his arms, he guided me to the back seat of Steve's baby blue 1956 Chevy and when I was settled into the seat, he shut the door.

The car eased out of the parking lot and Steve turned, heading back toward the Curtis house. I wondered what life was like back home. Lolli was probably having one hell of a night. I was sure that by now, Nicole had come in and Joey was in bed. Joey was only a baby. He hardly understood what was going on around him. Sometimes, I envied him.

Steve decided to stop by the ribbon on the way home. Cars lined the road way. It was a short shot with no way to turn around until the very end of the street. We rode up and down the street and after Steve stopped for a few moments of conversation with some girl we were on our way again.

By the time we reached the Curtis place, I was ready for sleep. It had been an eventful day and I deserved it. I kicked my shoes off and stripped down to nothing more than my panties and a the t-shirt I had been given, settling into Soda's bed. As I drifted away the event's of the day played out like a silent film on my eyelids. When the film ended, I wondered what would come next.


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Nervous questions.

A week had come and gone since the night I was kicked out of my house and started living in the Curtis'. Darry had agreed to help me get my things while everyone else was gone. Soda decided he was going to come along for the ride, having him proved to be handy though. Not only is he handsome, he's strong, too which proved to be very handy.

I had landed getting a part time job at the DX, and so far my first few days had been the best I had in a while. I was having a great time working with Sodapop and Steve, and as far as I could tell, they enjoyed having me with them, too.

"Hey Mel." Soda yelled from the back room.

My head snapped around in the direction that the voice came from, "What's up?"

"Can you bring me a pop?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, hold on." I called back.

I gathered a soda from the shelf and brought it into the back room. Steve and Soda were lonuging on the couch, having a conversation that came to an abrudpt end when I stepped through the door. He smiled at me as he took the soda.

Steve cleared this throat, "I'll be pickin' you up from work tonight, kid, so be ready."

I rolled my eyes sarcastily, "Whatever you say, Steve-o."

Steve smirked, "Go the hell to work."

"You damn bum!" I shot back, "You're the one back here lonuging around. You go to work."

"You're my replacement, didn't you know that?" Steve shot me a look that triggered laughter. Steve was always making me laugh. "Now go get something done."

"Lazy ass." I smirked and left to go serve the customers waiting out front.

The day dragged but finally, it was time for me to leave. Soda and Steve had left together and Steve promised to swing by and get me when I was out. I liked the idea, because even though Steve could be an ass, he was great to talk to and very understanding... or he _tried_ to be. That was all I could've asked for.

I stepped out of the shop, greeting the night crew as they passed me and went inside. They greeted me back and I watched them disappear. Outside, the sun was disappearing beyond the buildings. Long shadows danced over the street, a warm wind rustled the leaves of the tree, and an owl houted somewhere in the distance. I stepped out to the side walk and withdrew a cigarette from my pocket along with my matchbook and lit it. Steve wasn't exactly what I'd call a catious driver, but he wasn't reckless until he was on the race strip. I had seen him wipe out once. It took all of us to keep Evie from darting out onto the track.

Steve's car appearing around the corner jolted me back to reality. He pulled up to the curb and let it idle. I climbed into the passenger seat and closed my eyes, leaning into the leather. Steve reached over and turned the radio down, half smirking.

"Long day?" He asked, pulling the car away from the curb with ease.

"You just have no idea." I muttered a reponse.

"Well, I'm here to help you relax." Steve shrugged, navigating the car with little effort.

We rode with a comfortable silence settled between us. With Steve it was like that. I was comfortable around him. I never felt the need to feel any other way. I don't know, I'm just weird like that. Steve was one of the best drivers around, and I knew it, too. He could work on anything which was a relief to me most days. When we took a few turns away from our original destination my curiousity peeked.

"Steve, where ya taking me?"

"Huh?" He glanced at me briefly and then his attention flicked back to the road, a cool smile consuming his facial expression, "Oh, we got two hours to kill. The gangs got a surprise for you."

"What the hell are we gonna do for two hours?" I sighed.

"First, we're gonna go get something to eat and then you're gonna go to my place. I got some clothes for you so you can take a shower." He said sweetly.

"That sounds good. What's this big surprise?" I asked.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, dumb ass." Steve grumbled as he pulled into the ribbon drive through. "What do you want?"

"A rootbeer float and french fries."

"Alright. I'll be paying, too." He leaned over and pressed the botton on the speaker box. A few seconds later, a voice called out, "Are you ready to order?"

"Two ice cream floats and a large order of fries." Steve called back.

It only took a moment before the woman returned with our food and Steve took no time mowing down his float. He wanted sweets more than I did, I guessed.

"How's Evie?" I ventured between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Evie is doin' fine, but I'm still pretty pissed at the little broad." He muttered, dunking a fry into the remaining vanilla ice cream.

"What'd she do?"

Steve slumped in his seat, his eyes falling absently on the tray of fries, "No one knows it, but I was suppose to be a daddy. Well, she went and had an abortion because she said 'We ain't ready to be parents'." He murmured the last part quietly.

"Oh golly, Steve!" I was picking up soc lingo from who knows where, "I'm so sorry!"

Steve shook his head and within seconds, a cool smile was playing over his lips, "Hey, don't sweat it. It's over and done with now."

I stared at him in disbelief. Something so tramatizing and yet he seemed so calm about it. He was so relaxed over everything. I wondered momentarily what was going through his head at that moment. He had to snap and let it out at some point. But suddenly, it occuried to me that he had his outlet: cars.

"Hey, you ready to head back to the house?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered, finishing the last of the fries.

Steve paid and soon we were heading back to his place. After a couple minutes of driving we pulled up to his place. It wasn't far from Darry's, the next block over, actually. Steve reached into the back seat and retrieved a black bag, handing it to me. I took it gingerly, not bothering to check the contents. Before long, he was gliding over to my side and pulling the door open for me.

"What a gentleman." I teased playfully.

"Chivarly is dead, baby." He winked, leading me up the creeky steps. He pushed the door aside and held it back, motioning me to go in ahead of him. I wondered if he was this kind to Evie but something inside of me doubted it. Stepping through the front door, I glanced around. The house was relatively tidy and smelled of fresh linen. Steve's work? Probably. I peered around curiously, standing on the left of the main entrance.

"Well, go on. You know where the bathroom is, and don't worry. Dad ain't here." Steve shoved past me and sat down on the couch, flicking the road on as he past it. The sound of static startled me at first but after a moment, Steve eased it into a game show and I went on my way. Moving slowly down the hall, I found the bathroom and when I was sure the door was secured shut, I undressed. Staring at myself in the mirror, I found myself questioning what it was that the guys saw in me. My face is soft and round like a child with small, narrow green eyes and a tiny nose that fits snuggly in the center of my face. My mouth is offset to the right only slightly, but it is barely noticable. The newly formed scar on my cheek gives my otherwise flawless skin character. I had a busty chest and a flat, tight stomach that extended into slender legs that belonged to a runner. To someone who certainly was not me. Unlike Ponyboy and Darry, I never had any interest in sports unless it was cheerleading. I liked the idea of cheerleading but I'd never tell anyone.

Raking my fingers through my tangled, dyed hair I shifted to get a look at myself from the side. Slender, thin, and tall. Every man's dream... but I can't be anyone's dream because I am a greaser girl and like Dallas told me, "stick with your own kind." And that's the way life goes around Tulsa, Oklahoma. You always stick with your own kind.

I shook away the thoughts and stepped into the shower, allowing everything I had been feeling to wash away. Every impure thought went down the drain with the dirt and grime from my latest shift at the DX.

After the shower, I changed into the clothes I had been given: a short black skirt, a black tank top and my favorite jacket. Before I knew it, Steve was rushing me back out of the house. The sun was starting to set, meaning we would be heading to our final destination of the evening but not without stopping to get Evie. When we got to Evie's place, which was only a few blocks over, I jumped into the back seat.

Evie was never one of my friends, truth be told. She was a bitch to me, but Steve said that she was a bitch to everyone so what kind of a difference did it make? She talked like a sailor, spit like a man, and for some reason unknown to me, she lit Steve's fire. I was only kind to her because I had to be. She crawled into the passenger seat and when her dark, fiery eyes met mine, she snorted.

"Sup little one?" She asked, her voice edging with an annoyance.

"Evie, shut the hell up. I got her because the gang has a surprise for this evening and they don't want her to know yet." Steve shot back, silencing Evie. While she was a numance, she was undoubtably beautiful with natural caramel colored locks that fell to her mid back. She had dark eyes and sun kissed skin from the time she spent in California. She- like the rest of us- had a rough up bringing. Her father was hooked on dope and for the most part, her mother ignored her.

"So what's this surprise?" I ventured.

"You'll see." Steve smirked into the rearview. Evie made a comment and Steve shook his head at her in disgust.

Sitting in the back seat watching them, I wondered why they were together. They couldn't even hold a decent conversation, but the evidence that Evie loved him was written across her face. I remembered when Steve got haled into the cooler, she was hysterical up until he got home. I never seen her more happy than when Steve walked through the front door of the Curtis house. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed happily into his chest. He held her close and smoothed her hair, making soothing noises. It was moments like that that reminded me of why they stayed together.

I guess Evie isn't all bad, she has cleaned Steve up a bunch. Before Evie, that boy was always doped up. Dallas gave him a couple good ass whoopings but it never knocked as much sense into him as the threat of losing Evie did.

"Hey Mel, you gonna get outta the car any time soon?" Steve's voice ripped me from my thoughts. He was holding my door open, waiting impatiently for me to get out. Evie was holding tightly to his other arm. Her eyes were narrowed on me.

Startled, I jumped and stepped out of the backseat, adjusting my skirt and the three of us headed toward the group seating. It didn't take long before I spotted Sodapop with Sandy trailing behind him. I liked Sandy real well. She reminded me a china doll, kinda like myself. Small blue eyes and pin straight platnuim blonde hair. She has the most beautiful smile and gorgeous teeth. I knew why Soda picked her, too. She never swore or stepped out of line like the rest of the girls, and even I would sometimes. She has baby soft features and flawless skin. She wasn't very tall, though. Not much higher than 5 foot 4. She wasn't one for fighting but she knew how to maintain herself against someone.

"Hey!" Soda called, wrapping his arm around Sandy and drawing him into her, "I see good ole Steve-o got you here in one piece."

Steve made a comment under his breath but Soda wrote him off and went back to focusing on me, "We got a surprise for you. Ya dig?"

"I dig." I nodded. Sandy waved shyly, and I returned it. "So what's this big ole surprise y'all keep talking about?"

Ponyboy was next to come strolling over, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. "Hey Mel." He said sweetly.

"Hey Pone." I shot him a wave and quickly stuffed my hands in the pockets of my demin.

"Well," Soda announced, "Lets get back to Darry and Dally. I'm sure Mel wants to know what the surprise is."

The gang moved slowly. We girls grouped together while the boys draped their arms around us. Pony had snaked his arm around my waist, keeping me as close to him as he could. He was even over protective after the night I got jumped, although I couldn't say that I blamed him. I'd be over protective of me, too.

When Darry and Dally came into view, I breathed a sigh of relief. More than anything: because Darry was there. I had missed him today. But still, I wondered what the surprise was.

"Look!" Soda called over to Darry who looked up from the popcorn box in his lap, "Steve got Mel here in one piece."

"Good job, Steve." Dally shot back. His expression was somber and unreadable, then again to me: Dallas always looked that way. He had to potential to be handsome but he always looked so mean.

Darry stood up, handing Dallas the popcorn and pulled me into a tight hug. I welcomed it gladly and returned it with the same enthusasm.

"So where is this so called surprise?" I ventured.

Darry chuckled, a rarity, and stepped aside. In the seat behind him sat none other than Johnny Cade. _My_ Johnny Cade. That fimiliar warmth filled my body and before I knew what was going on, I had my arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, pulling him close to me. Johnny wrapped his arms around my body and held me equally as close. I wondered if he had missed me as much as I had missed him. The gang tossed out awwe's and Dallas added a 'get a room' in there but we disregarded the sounds and held eachother. Before I could stop the emotion, tears were falling from my eyes.

Johnny must have noticed because he pulled away and cupped my face, and using the pad of his thumb, he wiped my tears away. He smiled sweetly at me, "I missed you, baby."

"It was only a week." I laughed weakly at myself for being so foolish.

"It felt like it was longer." Johnny said softly. The pad of his thumb still brushed my cheek gently, making small patterns along my warm skin.

"I know it did..." I muttered, letting my eyes fall to the ground.

Johnny laughed quietly, "Lets go get some cherry cokes and popcorn." He paused, his eyes shifting from gang member to gang member looking for encouragement, "I need to talk to you, anyway." He finally said when his dark eyes fell on me.

"Alright, Johnny Cade." I said quietly, still trying my best to control the other tears that threatened to fall.

We strolled hand-in-hand toward the consession stand. Johnny seemed somewhat distracted by the way he moved and for some reason, I almost felt bad for him. We walked in silence, neither of us finding a use for words. The silence that bestowed us was a comfortable one that we were both used to.

When we got to the consession stand, Johnny pulled me closer to him and released my hand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. I could feel the heat radiating off his body while I was shiver against the wind chill of the evening. Johnny disregarded it momentarily and went on placing orders. By the time we left, we each had an arm full. Popcorn and soda for each of the boys. Johnny was still being unusually quiet and I wondered what I could do to break his silence.

"Johnny?" I ventured, watching my step as we climbed back up the steps.

"Yeah Mel?"

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, softly.

Silence. I sighed as we took the last step and returned to the gang. Passing out the popcorn and drinks proved to be a difficult task when the men we were handing them out too seemed more like two year olds. Finally, the last of it was passed out and I took my seat again wondering what it was that Johnny wanted to ask me. Johnny, Dally, Pony, and Darry had gotten up to take a walk leaving me with Steve, Evie, Sandy, Soda, and Two-Bit.

I leaned back against my seat, kicking my feet up on the chair in front of me. If Johnny wasn't going to talk to me, I wasn't going to talk to anyone else.

"Hey Mel." Two-Bit hollered at me from the row above where I was seated.

I looked up at him, cocking my brow. A trick I had picked up from him.

"Come sit with us." Soda requested, padding the seat.

I shrugged and got up, hoping over a chair and sitting down beside Soda. Sandy was on the other side of him.

"So did he do it?" Evie leaned over to look around Steve, who instantly shot her a dirty look. One that was intended to tell her to shut up.

"Do what?" I asked, slightly confused.

Evie smirked, shaking her head, "That boy ain't got no balls. Ya dig?"

Sandy looked around Two-Bit who sat in the middle, "Leave Johnny alone. It ain't his fault he's so shy."

I looked between the two faces before standing up and smoothing out the fabric of my jacket, "Girls, bathroom. Now."

Steve groaned and Soda rolled his eyes. They glanced at the girls for a moment but before they could say anything, we were out of site.

"Cade is going to ask you to ship him." Evie burted out whil the three of us stood in front of the mirror, checking our hair and make up.

"You're not serious?" My brow arch slightly as my eyes shifted to look at her.

"Oh c'mon, Mel, it's obvious that the boy likes you... ain't it?" Her voice dropped an octive.

I shrugged. If it had been, I wasn't paying much attention. Sandy snorted, "Steve likes ya, too." She added, eyeing Evie. Evie's body tensed but just as quick as she tensed, her body relaxed and she only offered a jealous smile. The rest of the time spent in the bathroom was quiet until Sandy spoke up again, "So what are you going to tell him if he ever asks?"

I smiled into the mirror, "I'll tell him yes. I really like him." The words slid from my pale lips with little effort. It felt weird to admitt that I liked him. I had just come to terms with it myself. Johnny had always been just another friend. A friend who just happened to be a guy. I didn't feel this about the other guys so why would I feel it over Johnny?

My mind sifted out the questions, trying to find logical answers while we went back to our seats. The missing members of the gang had returned now. Some of them were working on the nerves of a couple soc girls. I ignored them, almost feeling bad for the two of them. Johnny was sitting on the end picking at the stray fabric of his jacket. He looked impervious to the scene around him. I paused, watching him until he noticed me.

He stood up and balled his hands into fists, shoving them into his jacket and looked at me. "Can we go for a walk?" He mouthed and I nodded. Johnny stood up and walked over, taking my hand shyly. I could feel the eyes on us and I wondered what they all found so damn interesting. We were just like the rest of them, just shy.

Johnny led us away from the seats and toward the back entrance of the Dingo. He slid under the gate, and helped me under. After a moment, we brushed our jeans off and connected our hands again. Johnny was being quiet, as usual and I wondered if Evie and Sandy had been wrong all along. It wasn't long before Ponyboy jogged behind us and stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting for us to give him permission to walk along.

"C'mon." Johnny said quietly when he caught site of Pony looking awful pityful.

We walked side by side in silence. I was secretly wishing Pony hadn't decided to tag along but I thought that Johnny might have been relieved. It wasn't long before cheery conversation picked up. Pony and Johnny chattered about everything under the sun and every now and then I found myself laughing. They knew how to make me laugh.

I loved being with the boys, even if I wanted to be alone with Johnny. I can only smile because I know that Pony means well, sometimes he just doesn't wanna know that sometimes he's in the way. Or maybe he was being this way on purpose. Either way, he was doing well.

Johnny sighed with defeat when Ponyboy and I started talking and decided to walk me home. I had no protest. Johnny kissed my cheek and watched me disappear into the front door. Peering out the window, I watched Ponyboy and Johnny disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

Six: Living Without You Hurts...

The days had all blurred together. Night and day felt one in the same. I couldn't feel anything, I could hardly even understand just what was going on. I was admittedly scared for not just my life but for theirs, too. They were in over their heads for a couple of kids. Ponyboy wasn't strong enough to handle what he got into, and Johnny knew just what he was dealing with and was probably scared for his life so he took it on the run. I couldn't understand why Pony was taken along for the ride, but in a way I was thankful.

My life continued the way that I suspected it would. I went to school, went to work, and hung out with the guys. Although everyone seemed distant and lost in space lately. I missed Ponyboy and the way he understood me. I longed for Johnny's arms and the way he made it all better. I longed for the laughs that only the two could give me. I didn't understand why they were hiding or what made do what they did in the first place. Maybe it wasn't my place to understand but I was going to try.

I only knew that the behaviors they talked about did not match those of my beloved boys. I couldn't bring myself to understand what would make them do that, but since they went and killed that soc, greasers lives got a lot worse. One morning at breakfast, Darry even forced a switch blade into my hand and told me not to hesitate to use it and not to leave the house on my own, ever. Now, I can't leave without being escorted by one of the boys. Typically, it's Soda or Steve. Two-Bit takes me out with him on occasion but most of my time is now spent in my room or in the living room with a book.

Even going to school has become a task. I'm looked down on for being "a murder's girlfriend." Two-Bit has started attending school on a regular basis to ensure my safety. He's scrappy, and I never even knew how handy he was with that switch blade but damn, he knows how to maneuver his blade. Steve even attended classes for half the day to help me out. I never saw him past his lunch period.

Sitting behind the register, I laid my hand in my palm and watched the socy girls dart back and forth across the lot in their expensive clothes while their pricey cars were worked on by one of ours. I knew why they were here. I also knew why Soda's relationship was failing. It was these girls faults. They were killing everything that Soda worked so hard to build. I heard the fights, I saw the way it made Soda go insane at the end of the day. Some days I felt like we were literally fighting them off with brooms.

And still, they continued to look down on me. I heard them whisper and I heard what they called me. To say I wasn't hurt would be a lie, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that what they said got to me. I was going to maintain my smile and my dignity.

The garage door slamming drew my attention back to the real world. Steve stomped toward me with a bitter look on his face. Sweat dripped off every part of his narrow frame. His dark brow furrowed with a look of anger.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. Judging by the way he bonded toward me, I would know soon enough. He had something to say to me and Steve Randle wasn't the type of guy to hold anything in. He walked toward me and I felt myself shrinking in my seat. He looked angry. "Melody." He said in a somewhat calmly.

"What?" I asked, trying not to let him see the fear that settled in me,

"I'm so fucking tired of these broads." He snarled. "I'm tired of everything."

I cocked my head, trying to understand what he meant. "What's wrong, Steve-o?"

He shook his head and headed toward the ice box with very little to say to me, and honestly I was kind of relieved. When Steve got going, he could turn kind of violent. I didn't want to see him snap, Evie had told me horror stories, and I was content not to hear anymore. I was really glad not to have to witness it for myself.

"I'm just tired of this town." He said after a minute. "I'm tired of being hauled in for a murder I know nothing about and hearing everyone bad mouth Johnny and Pony. I'm tired of the way people look down on you and the way I can't do anything to help anyone about what's going on." He lowered his hands onto the ice box and I could see him fighting away the rage that was taking him over. The worst part was I couldn't help. I couldn't make him feel better or hold his hand and promise him it was going to be okay.

"Steve, I'm sorry." I muttered, hoping it would do something to make him feel better. I knew I was wrong, though.

He glanced up and only let out a confused wheeze of laughter. "Why the hell are you sorry?" He asked.

For a moment I froze and asked myself the same question; why was I sorry? "Because some how I feel like this is my fault." I told him.

His facial expression softened and he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. I rested my head against his rock hard chest and listened to the steadiness of his heartbeat. Big, hard, tough Steve wasn't as tough as he seemed when their was a girl involved. I felt the tears run hot down my face and wondered if he felt them hitting his bare chest, too. Sighing, I knew that Steve didn't know what to say or do for me but he would try and be there. None of the boys but Dallas never dealt with anything this serious before. Ever. And for it to be Pony and Johnny who'd done it made it all the worse.

I wasn't sure how to feel about it. None of us were.

Steve brought me home from work that night, although the ride was unusually quiet. Not a sound was made, not a word exchanged. Just the tires beating the pavement with every sharp turn that Steve took while traveling toward my house. I wanted to say something... anything that might make it seem alright but the words just wouldn't flow. We both settled for the silence as it came over us. Neither knew what to say to the other. Although there was tension between Steve and Pony, I could tell that his absence was taking it's toll on Steve. Without having anyone to argue with for the last week, Steve was losing his luster.

When the truck came to an idle in front of the house, I only offered him a smile. He didn't look up from the steering wheel. I considered reaching out to touch his shoulder but something told me not to. Something told me that he would of only rejected my touch. He would have pulled away and refused me. I sighed and climbed out of the cab. Stepping back I listened to the truck as it rattled and went into gear. Steve lingered there a moment and then looked at me. "You wanna go find something to do tonight? Get our minds off this shit?"

I blinked a few times considering what I should respond with but after a minute, I only offered a nod. He grinned at me, excitement glistening in his eyes. "Pick you up at eight?" I answered with another nod.

Steve motioned for me to stop back with one swift hand moment and I obeyed. He eased the car away from the curb and watched as he left. The old truck rattled away, kicking up a cloud of dust in it's wake. I watched until it disappeared before turning and emerging into the gate of the Curtis' home. No one was home. Darry was working later and Sodapop had the day off and intended on being with Sandy all day.

Collecting the mail from the box, I stepped into the house and dropped my bag on the armchair closest to the door. Sitting down on the sofa, I flipped through the envelopes. Bills, letters from the school, letters from people I didn't know for Darry and Soda. Probably people from the past or distant family members. Sometimes when I looked at one of those letters, I thought I saw something from Johnny. God, I longed for the arms that once held me and the mouth that spoke so highly of me. I generally missed him.

Dropping the letters onto the coffee table, I sank into the couch and covered my face. Why did life have to be so hard? I couldn't even focus on what was going on. I had to do something that would make it better. I had to find some way to relax myself. I shook the feelings away and scooped up my book bag. I would just have to find a way to keep myself amused while everyone was gone. I couldn't just leave my mind to wander. I just couldn't.

Seating myself at the table, I with drew my composition notebook and went to work on the math homework. Something that would keep my mind occupied was just what I needed right now. Shifting around in my chair, I couldn't help but glance at the clock over head. I wanted it to be eight. I wanted to stop doing my homework and go hang out with someone. I dreaded spending my time alone lately. Being alone scared me.

It wasn't long before Two-Bit walked through the front door, a beer in one hand and his switchblade in the other. He looked content to be with his blade again. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to react to being alone with him. I never knew when one of them was going to have a melt down next. I never even knew how to deal with it on my own or what to say to one of the guys.

Two-Bit, however, ignored my existence and sat down on the sofa, after turning the t.v. on. He took a swig from his beer and never bothered to look at me. I kind of enjoyed when it was only Two-Bit and I. Sometimes he was quiet and content with silence and others he was my personal clown. He always knew just what to say.

"Hey Bit." I called, turning my attention back to my homework.

"Aye." He called back, not bothering to look up. His attention was glued to the t.v. while someone talked about the word of Jesus Christ.

"Hey Two-Bit." I lowered my pencil and looked up at him, "Do you really believe in that stuff?"

"What stuff?" Two-Bit looked up at me and furrowed his brow with confusion.

"Well... like, God and stuff." I said, although some what shyly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He said after a moment of deep consideration. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "Just curious, I guess." At a lack of words.

The conversation almost instantly died down, Two-Bit was lost in the words that the preacher spoke and I was trying my best to focus on my homework. The words that the preacher said echoed in my head. I recalled the days when I would attend church with Johnny and Pony but the others messed that up for us. Johnny and I damn near sank out of the phew and made a bee-line for the door. That was enough for all of us.

It wasn't long before Darry walked through the door. His eyes were rimmed with dirt and exhaustion. "Oh, hey Mel." He said when he saw me packing up math notebook up at the table.

Glancing up, I took in the male's looks for a moment. It was hard to believe he was only twenty, he looked like a forty year old man but that's what happens when you're forced to grow up much to fast. Darry mopped the sweat from his brow and fell into a heap in the arm chair. The lack of sleep was becoming apparent. He hadn't done much of anything but work since the night that Pony went missing and the body was discovered.

"Hey." I answered him, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

His eyes traveled to Two-Bit who was still sitting on the couch. "Any word from the boys?" He asked.

Two-Bit shook his head in response and continued watching the television. My heart sank, my hopes still high for word from either of the boys. They didn't know what they were doing but who was going to believe me? The point was, they killed someone and no one was going to listen to me unless I had the proof in hand.

"After I make something to eat, I'm going out searching again." Darry said in a somewhat monotone voice. The news was hitting him just as hard as the rest of us. No, it was hitting him harder than the rest of us.

Darry raised from the couch and crept into the kitchen while I made my way to the room I shared with the boys. Dropping my book bag on the bed I claimed, I checked the time and my hair in the mirror. Long honey-colored curls fell to my shoulders and piercing eyes stared back at me. Remnants of the girl I once knew were there but she would never be the same again. The scar on my check was an eye sore, although it had healed up nicely. Running my fingers along it, I was reminded of every bit of pain I endured that day. And it was still beyond myself as to why no one came to my aid but Johnny and even that was after the beating.

Still, I was thankful for Johnny because without him being in the right place at the right time, I might have bled to death. Gathering clothes, I ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. Just long enough to cleanse myself of the days crap. And that was just what it had been, crap. I had a feeling that spending the night with Steve was just what I needed, although it was questionable as to what we may or may not be doing.

Stepping out of the shower, I towel dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my narrow frame. Now came the part where I considered what to wear. Pulling at the small pile, I pressed a black shirt against my chest and nodded, approvingly.

It didn't take long before I decided on what I was going to wear, and since it was a date with Steve I decided against anything fancy. I settled for a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, my favorite denim jacket and tennis sneakers. Nothing that was to girly. Standing back, I looked myself over in the mirror. After running a quick brush through my snarl infested hair, I stepped out of the bathroom and into the once again empty house. Everyone else must have left to look for the boys again.

Stepping out onto the porch, I allowed the nights chilled air to encircle me and wrap itself around me. It consumed my very being and made me feel welcomed, and believe me, this was a plenty welcomed change from the usual.  
Standing back on the porch, I watched the sun setting and all of the beautiful colors that came with it. The shades of red, the royal blues, and the deep shades of gold. Secretly, my mind hoped that somewhere Johnny was seeing the same sunset. That we were sharing it together, even though we were apart. I didn't know just how far apart, but at this point it didn't matter. The fact was I didn't have him near me where I knew he belonged.

And suddenly, going out with Steve didn't seem like the best idea I'd never schemed up but I needed it. We all needed someone to hang out with at this point. We all needed our minds taken off the fact that we were, if nothing more... greasers.

When the old truck came rattling down the street, it was in that moment that I considered telling him to go home, because it wouldn't be me to leave with him tonight. But, when the truck sopped and Steve got out, I lost my nerve. Something in me wouldn't allow me to do it. And I couldn't bring myself to shot him down. Stepping down the rickety old steps, I found something knew to hang onto. Something that I hoped would replace the emotions I couldn't name. They ran hot through every inch of my body and caused my skin to prickle. To say I didn't enjoy them would be a lie, and I was no good at lying. I just wasn't born with that ability.

Steve slid out of the drivers seat and came around to the pass anger side. He was cleaned shaved and held a cocky, smug smile. Something told me that tonight might not be as bad as an idea as I originally thought. Wandering over to the truck, I was greeted by a smile. Something that seemed to be rare in our community. Steve helped me into the truck and slammed the door when he was content with the fact that I was secure.

It didn't take long before we were barreling down some road on the south side of town. Steve smirked, shifting between gears just as quick as he could and proving to me that he could handle a car. I was laughing uncontrollably as we burned up every strip of road that we could find. Steve whipped around a corner and let go of the wheel. He earned a squeal from the passenger seat followed by a solid stream of laughter.

We were just a couple of bored teens in that moment, not suspects in a murder trial. Not a man who was being hauled into the station for questioning and the girlfriend of a murderer. We were just two kids trying to have fun. And that was what we truly needed.

By the time Steve got bored with the driving bit, the moon was becoming visible through the clouds and the wind chill had picked up. Steve rolled his window up when he noticed mine had been up for the last four miles.

"You cold?" He asked after a moment. I could see him stealing glances from the corner of his eye. I didn't answer right away.

Steve smirked helplessly and patted the center seat, "Slide on over, I'll warm you up."

I couldn't help myself, uncoiling my arms from around myself; I slid over and curled into his side. He draped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I'm not sure why, but with Steve it just felt right to let my guard down. I relaxed into his side, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't alright. It was never going to be alright as long as my Johnny was missing. He was out there, and where was I? Laying beside Steve in his pick up truck.

My body shook when the realization hit that I may never see my Johnny again. That he could just as easily disappear from my side.

"Steve," I muttered, glancing up at him.

"Whats up?" He answered, his eyes never leaving the road.

"You been hauled in anymore?" I asked him.

He fell silent for a moment, almost like he had something to say but didn't know how to put it. I didn't push the issue. Instead, he pulled the old truck to the side of the road and sat silently.

"Actually, I heard something." Steve said, laying his head back against the seat. His grip on me became ten fold tighter. My stomach lurched. I knew something was wrong.

"What did you hear?" I asked with anticipation edging in my voice.

Steve shifted in his seat to look away from me. "Darry, Soda, Two, and I heard that the boys are on their way to Texas from Dallas. Darry doesn't believe it, and Two-Bit is gonna go after them if they don't resurface real soon. We all knew Dallas knew something about it. We almost think he put the boys up to murdering that fucking soc..." His voice trailed off.

"T..Texas?" I echoed. My heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest. How could they? How could Johnny just leave me behind like that? All I could hear was the steady sound of my heartbeat taking me over.

Steve fell silent, his eyes focused on something outside of the window. The arm around me drew me closer, almost protectively.

"When were you guys going to tell me?!" I snapped, pulling free of his grip.

His head snapped around to stare at me through pleading eyes. He remained silent while I flung the door open and jumped out. "I'll fucking walk." I snarled. "Go the fuck home to Evie before I tell her you took me out."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but before he could get out whatever he had to tell me, I slammed the door shut and turned on the balls of my feet, heading back toward town.

I heard the second door shut and knew that Steve had climbed out of the cab. "Melody." He spoke in a light voice. He sounded pleading. "Mel..." The sound of his tennis shoes slapping pavement came closer. "C'mon, Mel, lemme give you a ride back to the house." He stopped for a moment and the foot steps came closer.

I couldn't control the silent sobs that I'd been hiding from his earlier. Steve knew something was wrong, I could tell he did. His hands found my arms and guided me to him. His arms wrapped around me. He drew me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around him. "Let me drive you into town." He pleaded one more time.

I took the ride reluctantly, although I knew I could have walked. But, I am the murderers girl. The socs would catch me in their territory and maul me. An eye for an eye. That was all they wanted. The socs were a bunch of snarling dogs and they honestly disgusted me. I could never understand where the thrill was that they got from beating on harmless and sometimes even unsuspected greasers.

Looking back at Steve, I nodded and walked back to the truck. Climbing in, I sat with my back against the passenger seat door. The ride was absolutely silent. Neither of us had the urge to make the first move. Why would we? What needed to be said was already done. Steve knew that and so did I.

Pulling up to the house, we held tightly to the wheel and when the door shut he pulled away from the curb and disappeared into the darkness. I felt back for making Steve feel bad but why the hell did the guys think it was alright to keep secrets from me? I deserved to know just as much as the others. We were all in this together, after all. I was just as much part of the gang.

After a quick survival of the street, I realized that I was home alone. I couldn't complain. Climbing up the stairs, I pushed the door back and stumbled into the house. My head was pounding and every inch of my body tingled. I collapsed onto the couch and must have drifted off to sleep. Everything around me blurred and faded into black. My body numbed and the sounds of cars rolling by on the street outside lulled me into a dream world.

It brought me to a world where Johnny was still in Tulsa, where Pony wasn't missing, Darry didn't work so hard, Mister and Misses Curtis were still alive and Soda was still in school. A time when everyone was happy and nothing was wrong. We were all young again, and so happy.

And it was in that moment that I realized just how much I longed for those days back. I missed when everyone was happy. I almost let those days slip through my fingers without realization of just how much that meant to me. We all took those days for granted.

And now, we all regretted it...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seven: Mine Would Be You.**_

Two days had come and gone since the night I spent with Randle, although it was with some resistance that I looked back on the night we shared warily. It had all taken a rather fast down hill turn and made me wish that there was some way that I could have held onto it, savoured it just a bit longer. I still spent my nights sitting in front of the window waiting to see Ponyboy and Johnny come bounding out of the lot and head right for the house. It was nights like these when I really missed them the most. When I really needed them at my side. Maybe it was my foolish pride, but I'd never admit that to anyway.

It's funny, how the mind reacts to the strange feeling of wanting, of longing. It didn't take long for me to start seeing them everywhere I went, and believe me, they were all I could think about. They were all I wanted to think about. They were an escape route for what was really wrong in my world. They were the ones who I'd run to when things got rough, and even with their unwelcome absence, I found myself doing it. Again.

To say that my relationship with Randle hadn't become strained would be a damn lie. Even Soda could see it in the way that we took careful precautions to ignore each other at work. Steve had began to stay in the garage even through his breaks, and sometimes even worked through them. I didn't even bother to step foot out from behind the register.

School was no different. The classes that Steve and I shared were spent on other sides of the room, refusing to even look at one another. The thought of speaking to him made my stomach churn uneasily. I caught him stealing glances every now and then but I still refused to cave into speaking to him. How could he tell me such vicious lies? Or... maybe they weren't lies, and I just wasn't ready to hear the truth. Maybe I couldn't handle it, or rather, I refused to handle it.

The separation of Steve and I was even taking it's tole on the gang. Half of the boys were out with Steve and the others were out with me. It almost seemed like we were falling into a rivalry over who could have more people on their side. Everyone was feeling the aftermath of the battle Steve and I had but no one was talking about it. Every ones mind was else wear with their own worries- we seemed so trivial.

Sitting in third period history, I heard the whispers coming from the front of the room and saw the glances that the front row cast back at me. Trying to ignore it was like ignoring the elephant in the room.

"If you got something to say, fucking say it." Two-Bit roared from the seat in front of me.

"We ain't talkin' 'bout you, grease." A big football playing soc tossed back. His tone dripped with venom and hatred for the fact that we even existed.

Two-Bit leaned back in his seat and cackled. "N'up, y'ain't talkin' 'bout me, but y'are talkin' 'bout Mel, and that's enough to piss me off."

"She's the murderers girl." The soc answered, this time his voice was cold and hollow. I shivered.

"He ain't a murder, he's a damned kid." Two-Bit bolted out of his seat. The room fell deafly silent except for a few gasps from the girls in the front row who looked at Bit with disgust and fear written across their faces.

Two-Bit's eyes narrowed meaningfully on the big soc who didn't know when to shut up. "C'mon Mel, let's get the hell outta here. Y'don't need t'deal with this." He said, sweeping his books off the desk and heading to the door. I followed in queue, grateful for him. Sometimes Two-Bit was a real saving grace.

He was the only one who had the courage to stand up for me, and the only one who didn't care what the others thought of him.

Two-Bit lead me to his locker and opened the door, tossing his books in. Papers fell out of it and littered to the ground but he hardly paid attention. "I'm so tired of those fucking assholes talkin' 'bout you, like you ain't hearin' it." He huffed talking into the air, taking my books from me and tossing them into his locker. With one swift movement, he slammed the door shut and we were on our way toward the front doors.

"Thanks, Keith." That was all I could think to say to him.

He froze mid step and glanced at me, "You called me Keith." He said like he was in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's your name." I said softly, like I was reminding him.

He shook his head and lead me out the door with little regard to the office being near by. "Lemme ask ya, what happened with y'and Steve?"

I sighed at the mention of his name and hesitated on the answer. Two-Bit didn't push the issue, just led me to his car and we both climbed in. "Well, uhm... we went out together..."

Two-Bit stopped me, while backing out of the parking spot, "Y'tellin' me that you and Randle went on a date?" He asked, cutting the wheel to the right with one heavy jerk and letting his eyes fall on me suddenly.

"Would y'listen?" I snarled. "Yeah, like a date. Well, he told me that Johnny and Pony are headed for Texas and everyone has been hiding it from me. I told 'im I didn't believe 'im and made 'im take me home."

Two-Bit stayed silent for a minute, tapping the steering wheel while he drove and then sighed, "It's true, kid. Dal told us so."

I stared at Two-Bit. Now even he was going to lie to me? What did these guys get out of lying to me?

"C'mon, Bit, of all the guys I thought for sure, you would be honest with me." My voice was soft and pleading. For what? I had next to no idea.

"I am being honest with you." Bit said calmly, taking a corner.

"I don't know why you guys think it's funny to mess with me at a time like this." I muttered, leaning against my seat. Two-Bit shook his head and dropped the subject. I was relieved, actually. Because talking about it meant that I would have to face the fact that no one was lying to me.

"Anyway, where ya wanna go?" He asked after a moment. I answered him with a bored shrug, my eyes never leaving the stretch of road in front of me.

Two-Bit pulled over to the shoulder and sank into the back of the bench seat. His blue eyes settled on some focal point in front of us and rested there, "This isn't only hard on you, y'know, Melody." He reassured me. "Think about the Curtis boys, that's their brother out there on the run."

And suddenly, I felt like an ass. I never considered anyone but me in this situation. Glancing over at Bit, I tried to consider what was going on in his head. He seemed so distant and upset.

"I'm sorry man." I uttered, turning away from him. This had been one big emotional roller coaster not just for me, but for the whole gang.

"Don't worry 'bout it, now lets go find something to do, huh?" He asked, although somewhat to himself as he started the car back to life and pulled out onto the road again.

Something in me ignited and a plan was suddenly schemed up. "Take me to Dallas." I instructed Two-Bit, who glanced over at me, half wondering but nodded at my command and shifted directions, heading toward Bucks roadhouse. I went over what I was going to say in my head, because if anyone knew anything about Johnny it was going to be Dallas. He idolized the ground that Johnny walked on and we all knew it. No one ever felt the need to point it out; Dallas made it all to apparent. We all knew that Johnny was the only thing that Dallas loved, and I mean really loved.

Bit and I rode in silence, the sound of the radio was the only thing there to comfort us and I was okay with this. I liked the silence better, anyway. Sometimes it said more than any words could ever even consider saying. I took comfort in it, hiding my inner most feelings there, and looking back, I realized that the silence was why my heart was so twisted up in this shitty situation. It had been my own doings that landed me here. To admittedly say so was all I could take.

Buck's bar came into sight and I sat forward in my seat and braced myself for the worst. Dallas was sitting on the front steps, stripped down to nothing but a pair of jeans to cover his lower half and his silver necklace. A cigarette hung out of his firmly pressed together lips, blue eyes filled with hatred and anger toward the world focused on something in the distance. Sometimes Dallas was so real and raw that it scared us. He knew things that no eighteen year old should.

Stepping out of the car, blue orbs locked on Dallas and lingered there. "Winston." I roared, the voice hardened and firmer that normal.

Dallas snapped his head around and curled his lips into a grin. "Lil' bit." He said, in a some what snarky voice. I'd been nicknamed little bit for my size and he knew it bothered me.

"What do you know about the boys disappearance?" I shot back, brushing off the comment. Right now, that didn't matter. The answers that Dallas could give me however, did.

Dallas grinned wearily and rolled his shoulders, pulling the cigarette from his mouth, "I don't know shit 'bout it, broad." A trail of smoke followed the words that he spoke. He watched it disappear into the sky.

"I don't believe you. I know Johnny, you're the first person he would've come too." I shot back, narrowing my eyes.

Dallas errupted with laughter, "Is that what you think?" He asked.

"That's what I know."

"Look, broad, you're waistin' your time. I don't know a damn thing but that them boys are on the way to Texas. I would be too if I was wanted for manslaughter." Dallas snarled, growing bored with the conversational topic.

I snarled back at him, "Them kids ain't you, Winston."

Dallas, however, was having a good old time with me and my attitude. "N'up, they sure as hell ain't." He answered simply and took another drag from his cigarette. "I wouldn't'a been caught."

I looked at him with scorn. How could he be so indifferent to the situation? Johnny was his best friend, his little brother. He sat here arguing with me like it was one big joke. I didn't see the amusement he got out of it, but that was just me. Glancing back at Two-Bit, who was sitting on the hood of his car, I could tell he was having just as hard of a time with swallowing the situation as I was. We were both sickened by Dallas.

"Whatever," I answered, icy blue eyes falling back on the tow-headed boy sitting in front of me. "But if you see Johnny, you better tell 'im he needs to come home to me." My voice was firm with warning.

Dallas' chest flared with amusement at the accusations against him. He took a last drag from his weed and tossed the butt away. I watched the cherry dance across the lawn of the roadhouse for a moment, trying not to focus on Dallas.

"Whatever broad, go back to school." He shot at me and disappeared back into the darkness of Buck's bar.

Two-Bit sighed, "Whadd'a dick." He muttered, watching each graceful stride I made back toward his car. While he climbed back into the drivers seat. I whole heartedly agreed with him. With a quick turn of the ignition, the engine ignited in a short pause and then the car started with a dull hum that could hardly be heard over the radio from inside.

We drove in silence. I went over the facts in my head while Two-Bit tried to his best to make me laugh by telling corny jokes. Although his mouth moved, I couldn't process what he was saying. My mind just kept going over the facts, over the things that didn't make sense.

"Do you believe Dallas?" I asked finally.

Two-Bit's eyes shifted to look me over and then with a low sigh, he shook his head. "No, I don't." He admitted.

"It don't make sense." I answered.

The ride fell into since again until we pulled up to the DX. Soda was lounging outside of the shop doors with a cigarette pressed between his lips. Steve was standing just inside of the garage bay doors. Catching sight of me sitting in the passenger seat, I watched him turn his back and go back toward the corvette he'd been nursing to life for the last week.

I was already nearly out of the car when Two-Bit came to a complete stop. I had to say something to Steve, I had to apologize, I had to do something to fix the mess I made. Two-Bit had struck up a conversation with Soda and some girl, and that was perfect timing. Stepping into the shop, I stood against the door that led into the store.

"Mechanics only in here." Steve said with some distaste in his voice. I couldn't help but snicker.

"Bullshit, I work here, too." I reminded him.

"What do you want, Melody?" Steve asked, picking up a socket and using a white cloth to wipe it down in an desperate attempt to look busy. He was failing miserably at it.

"T'say I'm sorry." I answered him.

"You done enough."

"What ya mean?" I cocked my head.

"Ya got your way. I ain't seein' Evie no more." I heard the hurt in his voice clearer this time.

"I ain't got nothin' to do with that. I didn't tell her nothin'. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I talked to you." My voice fell to a barely audible whisper.

"Lemme tell ya somethin', Mel." Steve said, lowering his hands in defeat. He gradually lowered his head and I saw his chest fall slower than it had before, "I like ya, but I ain't ever gonna try t'take ya out again."

"What do you mean, 'you like me'?" I asked.

"I like ya, simple as that." He said with a shrug.

"Like, as in friend like?" I asked somewhat hopefully.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" Steve asked, half heartedly, "No, unfortunately I like ya as more than a friend, but I'd never pursue ya 'cause of little Johnnycakes."

I blinked and stared at Steve expressionlessly. He dipped his head slightly to watch my reaction from under one long, muscular arm. Suddenly, I could hear Sandy again, "Steve likes you, too." Now, it made sense.

"I think I should go." That was all I could think so say. I felt childish, and even more so idiotic. What now? Every guy I considered a friend was falling for me and I had no way to stop it. I'd known these guys since I moved to Tulsa, and now their feelings were all coming out?

"Don't go." Steve pleaded, spinning around and staring at me like I was the answer to every problem he ever had.

"Steve, I have too." I insisted.

This only made him push harder, "I only have a few more hours of work and then we can go find something to do, c'mon, don't go."

To some passer by, Steve Randle was probably the scariest thing out there but to me, he was nothing but a teddy bear. Standing with his hands braced against the work bench, Steve could have been mistaken for a monster. He gave off a vibe that could scare anyone. He was so full of hatred and anger, but for what I had no clue. We all had something to hate, but we didn't go around hating the world and everyone that was in it because of it.

"I got-"

I was cut short when Steve whirled around a made a bee line for the door. In one swift move, the large bay door came crashing down and locked with a loud click. The sound echoed and we were left standing in the silence together. Steve rested one hand against the heavy wooden door and the other fell to his side. "Look, nothin' is gonna happen to you." He said somewhat reassuringly. I couldn't tell if he was telling that to me or trying to convince himself.

I felt compelled to stare, to track his every move. It was almost like my life depended on it.

"Y'know..." I stared at Steve who had formed somewhat of a hopeful look in his eyes, "I bet you didn't even know that when you got locked up, Sandy, Sylvie, and I spent the whole night with Evie because she was bawling."

Steve crumpled a bit, and I could see him weakening with each passing second that the silence hung over us, engulfing us and reminding us that the impending situation was very real. That was just what I was trying for. If I weakened him, he might let me out of his sight.

Still, my pleas fell on deaf ears. Steve collected himself and grimaced for a second. "I told ya, Mel, I ain't seein' the broad no more."

Silence spilled over the room again.

"Say something, will you?"

Silence once more.

"Damn it, Mel." Steve spat. A fire burned in his eyes, a fire fueled by hatred and years of abuse. The fire had always been there, but I never saw it first hand. Now, I understood why people were so afraid of him. I knew him all to well, but in that moment, I saw a loose cannon looking for a place to erupt. And right about now, I was the only one near him for him to erupt on.

"Mel, say something!" He begged.

Staring at him, I couldn't say anything although the words felt heavy on my tongue. What do you say to someone when they're trying to force you into loving them? How do you tell them that you can't love them back? I only stood there, watching the fire burn and knowing fully well that I was only helping to ignite that flame. I felt as though I was the one throwing the cherry bombs into the fire.

And I never would have suspected that of all the girls, Steve would pluck me out of the group and decide I was the one he wanted. I wasn't Evie, plain and simple, and I couldn't replace her even if I wanted too. And anyway, what made it alright for him to do this to me while he knew the guy I wanted was on the run for manslaughter?

What gave him the right to do that to me?

I caught a glimpse of the look on his face and suddenly, I couldn't help myself, "Randle, I don't fucking want you. I don't wanna stay here with you, I don't wanna be your girl. And any-fucking-way, how dare you." There was venom in my voice now. "I'm here pouring my heart out over a guy and you're only fucking worried about getting a piece of ass. Real nice."

Steve was taken back by the harshness in my tone, but I didn't care. I couldn't even see straight. My eye sight was clouded by rage, and slowly everything was turning red. "I came to apologize, I didn't come to tell you that I wanted you." I warned. My defenses were up and he knew it. He was worse than Dallas. That was a bit harsh of a comparison, but it was how I was feeling.

Steve only stared at me, startled and wide eyed. I left him no time to say anything and made a quick get away into the main shop, and out the door. I didn't want to waste time waiting for Two-Bit. Hastily, I moved toward the sidewalk and stuffed my hands into the pockets of her denim jacket.

A hand clamped firmly to my shoulder and spun me around. Before I could say anything, the dark haired greaser brought his lips down on mine, forcefully. My mind kicked into gear and for a minute I considered pushing him off and running for it, but something in me felt other wise about him. Gradually, my eyes closed and my arms connected around his neck and stroked his nape thoughtfully. The grasp he held on my shoulders loosened and soon, he snaked his arms around my waist.

I broke the kiss and stared at him. He offered me a smile, "I couldn't let you go away angry." He sing-songed. My personal take on it was that he was just glad to have finally done it and got an acceptable reaction in his book.

I never told him that was my first kiss. He probably would have bagged on me for it, anyway.

"Stay with me?" He repeated.

"I gotta get back to school." I told him honestly.

"Let me drive you?" He pleaded.

I felt bad for him. He looked so helpless, as if he'd never had to work to get a girl before. Maybe I was the first one to make him work to earn his keeps. Maybe that was truly a forgein concept to Evie. And then I remembered Evie, and the fact that Soda and Two-Bit saw the kiss. Looking back up at the shop, I saw them watching, they didn't care if they caught. I knew better. They made kissy faces at me like a couple of two year old's.

"Yeah, you can drive me." I told him with a swift nod.

Steve kissed my forehead and released his grasp on me with careful instruction to stay put while he brought the car around.

_And in that moment, everything was okay because Steve was there to catch me if I fell._


End file.
